Voile Actée (OMEGAVERSE)
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Shun est un jeune oméga combattant et solitaire, qui n'a pas l'habitude de se laisser faire parce qu'on l'a déjà blessé par le passé à cause de sa nature soumise. Cependant un jour, il croise un alpha qui apparaît être son âme-sœur, la seule personne vivante capable de le protéger sans jamais le trahir. Sauf que ce superbe blond l'ignore froidement ! YAOI ShunxHyoga/YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, :D

Je me lance ce soir dans une nouvelle fic' autour de Saint Seiya (crédits de certains perso évidemment à maître Masami Kurumada) parce que je viens de retrouver ce chapitre dans mes documents donc pourquoi pas...? ;p je ne sais même pas encore quand et comment concrètement cette histoire va finir ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, ça fait longtemps que je voulait écrire une telle fic'. Si ça plaît je m'y mettrais très assiduement ! ^^

Comme le titre le dit, donc, ce sera une fic' Omégaverse. L'Omégaverse est une AU (univers alternatif) dans lequel les hommes peuvent tomber enceint (yess). Il n'est pas toujours l'AU le plus populaire, mais il est quand même très souvent utilisé (surtout en anglais). Dans ce système, il y a en gros trois rôles principaux: _Alpha, Beta_ et _Oméga_. Je vais essayer d'expliquer le plus possible tout cela tout le long de l'histoire pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore comment ce genre d'univers fonctionne, ainsi vous pourrez parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans chaque scène sans vous sentir larguer. Et la section commentaire en ouverte si jamais il y a besoin de davantage de précisions !

L'histoire se déroule dans un univers moyenâgeux assez dérisoire où les catégories sociales sont plus que définies, et la modernité peine à croître. Se déplacer à pieds est plus souvent que par voiture, et les transports publics sont souvent bondés lorsqu'ils ne sont pas insalubres. Il existe déjà des choses modernes telles que les pistolets et les voitures, même s'ils ne sont alors qu'à leurs balbutiement. En fait, on pourrait facilement identifier cela comme une période de transition en le début de l'industrialisation et l'époque plus traditionnelle. Ce genre de moment sont souvent super intéressants à découvrir à mon goût :p

Enfin bon, voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Lorsque le sac de cuir tomba sur la table, les trois gardes qui somnolaient là depuis sûrement le matin-même sursautèrent violemment et clignèrent lourdement des yeux. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de bomber le torse et de reprendre des airs moins ahuris tout en s'intéressant au visiteur qui venait de perturber leur moment de dur labeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'un d'entre eux d'une voix rauque et légèrement ferme.

Le visiteur qui venait d'entrer sans aucune gêne dans leur base était mince, enveloppé dans une tenue de voyage en cuir claire largement recouverte de poussière. Il avait de plus une lourde écharpe brune sur les épaules qui servait de capuchon et qui remontait jusqu'à son nez, qu'il dû retirer en partie pour parler. Il dévoila ainsi son visage de porcelaine aux yeux des gardes il était incroyablement beau. Le jeune homme lui-même semblait le savoir car il se dissimulait sous une épaisse capuche ainsi qu'une cagoule et une expression faciale fermée dès qu'il était à l'extérieur. Il attachait de plus souvent ses cheveux de couleur herbe pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

\- Je viens pour ma paie, dit-il d'une voix ferme qui contrastait horriblement avec ses traits fins et délicats.

\- Quoi ?

Visiblement, le garde qui avait en premier prit la parole et que l'embonpoint envahissait, ne comprenait rien à ce que ce gamin aux immenses yeux vert étincelants voulait. Lorsqu'il reportait finalement son attention sur le sac de cuir tombé sur leur bureau, un de ses collègue se décida silencieusement à l'ouvrir, pour en sortir une petite couronne d'argent ternie, gravée sur presque toute sa surface.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le gros garde, qui devait être le chef, s'empara alors avec précipitation de la couronne et la porta à la lumière de ses doigts tremblants. Ses petits yeux s'écarquillèrent après un examen un peu plus long de l'objet et l'homme ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

Près d'eux, le nouvel arrivant, dont les vêtements de voyage cernaient affreusement bien les courbes et autres détails voluptueux de son corps, croisa les bras et leur souria avec évidence.

\- C'est…mais c'est le diadème d'Onarra ! comment l'as-tu trouvé, gamin ? c'est une relique perdu depuis bien soixante ans… !

\- Il ne l'est plus maintenant, rétorqua le jeune voyageur d'un ton calme. Il y avait une prime pour celui qui le retrouvera, non ? je viens la chercher.

\- C'est bien le diadème, chef, commenta un des gardes en se relevant de leur table, je reconnais la signature de l'orfèvre qui l'a forgée ! Là, regardez, c'est signé « Octavus »…c'est bien la vraie couronne.

Le gros garde dévisagea une nouvelle fois le diadème puis reporta son attention sur son jeune interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien, si je me souviens bien cette prime est de dix mille pièces d'or…

\- Onze mille cinq cent, précisa le voyageur en leur tendant une affiche de recherche parlant de la couronne, qui datait du mois dernier à peine.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit le garde, je suis d'avis de vous apporter cette somme il est clair que vous la méritez, mais nous ne disposons pas d'une telle somme dans nos quartiers. Rapport au fait que l'on emprisonne ici pas mal de criminels et qu'ils s'échappent plus souvent que l'on ne veut…en tout cas, il faudra venir avec moi au palais chercher la prime dans la caserne principale. Comme ça, vous aurez peut-être par la même la chance de croiser notre roi ou ses princes, ils vous féliciteront sûrement pour avoir retrouvé une relique si précieuse !

\- Je me passerai des félicitations, moi je veux juste ma paie, grommela le voyageur en emboîtant cependant le pas du soldat en dehors de leur petite caserne.

C'était pour Shun un mécanisme il refusait toujours de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, surtout lorsque celles-ci étaient aisées ou importantes, parce que dans ce cas-là, elles avaient les moyens de s'en prendre à Shun, de lui faire pression ou bien de le blesser, et c'était trop dangereux de s'extirper ensuite de leur emprise. Tant pis s'il se retrouvait seul, tant pis s'il semblait froid, irrespectueux et distant aux autres en agissant ainsi. Tant pis. Les autres l'avaient déjà tellement secoué, qu'il ne voulait plus faire attention à cela maintenant. Il était arrivé à un stade où, pour continuer de mener à bien sa vie, Shun l' _Oméga_ se devait de vivre pour lui avant tout, sans essuyer le luxe de se faire des amis, ou de se poser quelque part. Au moins ainsi, il ne risquait rien et pouvait être tranquille.

Le garde le mena dans la banlieue de leur ville tout en continuant de lui parler de tout et de rien, et de sautiller sur ses petites jambes pour avancer à la même vitesse que lui. Cette ville était une des plus belles du pays, voire du monde. Juchée sur le flanc d'une montagne qui dominait des plaines herbeuses immenses et fertiles, elle était composée d'une panoplie de maisons de pierres blanchie à la chaux et de tourelles en fer lumineuses et couvertes de draperies colorées. Les rues étroites taillées dans la pierre étaient très propres et les gens souriaient. Habité dans Tokugawa était une fierté, les gens faisaient la file pour s'y trouver une place ou même y travailler. Les rues étaient souvent en pente ou couverte d'escaliers car la situation de la ville sur cette montagne ne permettait pas aux maisons d'être côtes à côtes, plutôt les unes légèrement au-dessus des autres, les constructions diverses poussaient selon une esthétique précise et soignée, entre les montons de pierre et les arbres de montagnes aux troncs noueux.

Le palais était un archipel de maisons aussi anciennes que superbes. C'était une véritable cité qui s'étendait sur le haut de la montagne et était protégée par d'imposants murs sculptés. La seule entrée par laquelle les citadins, les civils et les gardes pouvaient passer pour entrer dans le palais impérial était celle par laquelle le garde emmena Shun pour entrer. Il s'agissait de deux immenses portes en bois rouges aux poignées de métal qui étaient la plupart du temps laissées grandes ouvertes et très bien gardées. Les autres accès du palais étaient privés et lointains. Car le palais impérial était immense, vraiment, il s'étendait sur le sommet fleuri de la montagne sur dix bons kilomètres et gardait en son sein une ribambelle de personnes importantes et différentes qui avaient tous des quartiers et des zones réservées.

L'odeur de l'endroit donna mal au cœur à Shun, son odeur artificielle et métallique n'annonçait souvent rien de bon.

\- Par ici.

Ils arrivèrent après avoir passé les portes du palais dans une cour remplie de sable où beaucoup de gens allaient et venaient, des maisons de différents gabarits les entouraient encore même si elles avaient maintenant un style bien plus prestigieux et leurs quartiers s'étiraient en ruelles denses et sombres où des calèches pouvaient tout de même passer. L'intérieur du palais était littéralement une seconde ville à l'intérieur de Tokugawa. On la surnommait d'ailleurs souvent ''La Petite Toku'' du fait de sa similarité architecturale avec le reste de la cité. Le gros garde entra dans une des maisonnées les plus proches des portes de la Petite Toku, et invita silencieusement Shun à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une nouvelle caserne, bien plus décorée et propre que l'autre, où beaucoup plus de gardes évoluaient dans une activité et un dynamisme impressionnant.

Le guide de Shun, qui était seulement le chef de la caserne de soldats de son petit quartier, perdait beaucoup de sa superbe dans ce lieu aux plafonds hauts où ses supérieurs régnaient. Shun le surpris d'ailleurs plusieurs fois à baisser les yeux lorsqu'ils croisaient des gens souvent plus occupés à dévisager Shun et sa tenue de voyageur sale qu'à demander au gros soldat l'objet de sa venue.

Arrivés devant un comptoir grillagé, le garde frappa sur la devanture en fer du comptoir puis héla joyeusement le type au teint cireux qui y apparu alors.

\- B'jour Joshua, que puis-je faire pour toi ? dit l'homme en secouant ses sourcils de surprise.

\- Ce petit que tu vois là viens chercher une prime, annonça le gros soldat avec fierté comme s'il était méritant de l'exploit de Shun, figure-toi qu'il a ramené le diadème d'Onarra !

\- Le…vraiment ? demanda l'homme à la peau grise. Mais c'est incroyable, comment a-t-il réussi ?

 _J'ai corrompu, enquêté, chassé, volé._ Pensa rapidement Shun en levant les yeux au ciel.

De toute façon le nouveau garde ne semblait pas prêter directement attention à Shun, il parlait avec son ami et puis c'est tout.

\- J'adorerais entendre l'histoire de sa quête ! tu crois qu'il voudrait bien venir un soir nous la conter ?

\- Ce serait génial, approuva aussitôt le gros soldat.

\- Je suis pressé en fait, trancha subitement Shun sur un ton aussi sec que le désert. Je veux juste ma prime.

Visiblement secoué que Shun lui parle aussi franchement alors qu'il faisait presque une demi-tête de moins que lui et le tiers de son poids, l'homme au teint grisé hésita un instant puis se tourna vers l'intérieur rempli de coffres que son comptoir grillagé gardait.

L'autre gros garde resta silencieux tout le temps que dura l'absence de son collègue, ne sachant pas quoi dire à Shun pour le mettre de meilleure humeur, pour qu'il cède à leurs caprices.

Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais trouvé les bons mots ces deux types étaient sans hésitation des _bétas_ et ne faisaient pas peur à Shun. Les _bétas_ étaient ce qui composaient la plupart de la population ils étaient attentifs, travailleurs, neutres, sympathiques, ennuyeux. Ils n'avaient pas à subir un fort dosage de phéromones ou d'hormones, ils étaient ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus des humains normaux. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se transformer.

Cependant le fait que Shun se trouve actuellement dans une enceinte gardée, pleine d'autres _Bétas_ et peut-être même de quelques _alphas_ rendait Shun indubitablement anxieux même s'il tentait de se mettre à l'aise comme il pouvait. Si jamais quelqu'un sentait son odeur d' _oméga_ il était fort possible qu'il se retrouve bien vite enchaîné et vendu avant même la fin de la journée.

Les _omégas_ sans maîtres, les sans-venins comme on les appelait, étaient souvent traités ainsi lorsqu'on les débusquait, quand ils n'étaient pas simplement violés. Tel était le bonheur d'être un _oméga_ dans ce monde où la force physique, hormonale et caractérielle définissait tout. La nature douce et sensible d'un _oméga_ , sans compter leur aptitude à enfanter –qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles- les transformaient en proie de choix pour toutes sortes d'abus que les plus forts aimaient orchestrés afin de se sentir puissant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une généralité, Shun savait qu'il y avait des bons _alphas_ comme de mauvais _omégas_ qui usaient de leurs phéromones afin d'attirer à eux la fortune et la richesse, cependant le jeune homme savait aussi qu'il n'avait personnellement pas la chance nécessaire pour rencontrer une personne bien attentionnée. Son caractère plutôt volcanique et ses talents en répliques acerbes et en combats en avaient déjà découragés plus qu'un lorsque cela ne lui avait pas tout simplement valut des coups. Dans un tel contexte, aussi valait-il s'éloigner du monde. Shun avait donc, depuis quelques années, décidé d'enfermer son cœur dans une armure de froideur et d'orgueil qui le protégeait contre les autres et leur envie de l'écorcher sans même s'en apercevoir.

En somme, cette vie plaisait à Shun, lui qui détestait l'imprévu ainsi il profitait d'une vie lisse et organisée qui ne le faisait plus faire cauchemars. Il vivait de ses quêtes et des primes qu'elles offraient, sa carrure fine et nerveuse ainsi que sa présence naturellement discrète d' _oméga_ lui permettait de s'infiltrer, de voler, et de combattre avec rapidité et précisions. Ses faiblesses il en avait fait sa force et sa marque de fabrique. Il était peut-être le seul _oméga_ combattant au monde, il s'en fichait bien, l'important était qu'il s'éclatait en démettant d'un revers les mâchoires moqueuses.

Shun était en train de se faire une note mentale pour se racheter des produits dissimulant son odeur –sa réserve s'amaigrissait beaucoup et sa période de chaleur avançait à grands pas- lorsque le soldat dans le comptoir grillagé revint enfin sans rien dire. Il portait un sac de cuir sombre frappé du sceau de la garde royale officielle de la ville, après un dernier coup d'œil à son contenu le garde tendit la sacoche à Shun qui ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à son tour le nombre de pièces qu'il y avait dans la besace. A la pesée, cette dernière renfermait bien la prime complète. Shun donna la couronne qu'il avait trimballé sur des centaines de kilomètres puis s'éloigna aussitôt d'eux.

Les deux gardes tentèrent bien de l'arrêter mais Shun en avait finis avec eux, alors il devait disparaître. Il glissa la bourse pleine dans un des petits sacs suspendu à sa ceinture puis sortit sans plus tarder de la grande caserne.

Une fois dehors le jeune homme se dépêcha de remettre en place son col sur sa bouche, il se doutait qu'il éveillerait trop de soupçons avec sa capuche relevée donc il n'y toucha cependant pas. Shun n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la cour qu'il se retrouva subitement bloqué par une foule abondante qui s'accumulait près des portes du palais.

Avant que Shun ne se pose davantage de questions des gens se mirent à applaudirent et à crier des hourras vifs tandis qu'une procession de cavaliers entraient par les énormes portes principales en rouge. La curiosité l'emportant, Sun s'approcha un peu pour mieux observer les cavaliers, leurs chevaux suants ainsi que leurs armures ternies pas la crasse et le sang. Ce devaient être des combattants revenant de mission, mais pourquoi crier ainsi ? ce genre de chose arrivait tous les genre en ce moment, surtout avec les rixe avec les rebelles des régions voisines. Subitement, les gens se mirent à crier « Longue vie au prince ! » et Shun compris.

Là, au milieu de la foule de cavalier, de lances et de gens se tenait un homme en armure blanche et argentée qui saluait la foule en souriant d'un air divin. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux glacés prouvaient à eux seuls qu'il appartenait à la famille royale, mais ses traits harmonieux et de sa mâchoire carrée le prouvaient également. Il ne pouvait être qu'un noble pour être aussi beau. Plus Shun observait le spectacle de cet homme avancer, plus le jeune home entendit son cœur battre dans ses tempes avec plus d'impétuosité. Shun se retrouva figé face à cette vue qui lui faisait autant d'effet qu'une éruption. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il avait simplement chaud et était confus, et il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du prénommé prince.

Cet homme arpentait la foule d'un regard plein de bonté et agitait amicalement le menton et la main afin de tous les saluer sans distinction. Puis, subitement, ce regard opalin se posa sur Shun avec la délicatesse d'une draperie en soie. Le jeune homme était au milieu d'une foule épaisse de soldats plus grands que lui, et pourtant Shun était certain que le prince le regardait _lui_. Aussitôt la rencontre de leur regard mis Shun à l'étroit dans sa propre cage thorathique et son pantalon, il avait du mal à respirer et même à penser. Ses instincts d' _oméga_ lui hurlait furieusement de se jeter sur les pieds du prince pour une obscure raison mais Shun ne les écouta pas car ils avaient tendance à lui dire toujours n'importe quoi, il resta simplement là, à regarder ce prince droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une révélation qui ne fit que faire encore plus paniquer son pauvre cœur.

Cet homme, qui le dévastait pas sa seule présence était son âme-sœur. Son '' _arkidian_ '' comme on disait communément si on voulait frimer un peu. Quelle rareté que deux âmes jumelles se rencontrent !

C'était limpide maintenant et Shun se surprenait à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt. En même temps, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait…en tout cas, ce prince était visiblement un _alpha_ en plus de son âme-sœur.

Après un instant de peur froide et de confusion, Shun se surpris à se plaire à l'idée qu'il puisse enfin rencontrer la seule personne au monde que le Destin avait choisi pour l'accompagner et le protéger tout le long de sa vie. De par ses voyages et ses rencontres, Shun avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les merveilles que l'union de deux _arkidians_ donnait et cela avait toujours été très positif le bonne œil se pesait souvent lourdement sur ceux qui cédaient au Destin. Alors, peut-être était-ce la fin de sa malchance et de son isolement ? le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Shun, pleine d'amour et de plaisirs ?

Le jeune homme se complaisait peut-être dans une solitude et une froideur profonde au quotidien, cependant il n'était pas stupide et asocial au point de refuser l'aide lorsqu'elle était aussi providentielle et de si bonne qualité. Car Shun était tout de même un _oméga_ , quelqu'un de sensible et d'émotif même s'il avait fort caractère, il prenait donc naturellement très au sérieux les émotions. Il savait que cet homme n'était pas comme les autres, et ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

Alors, la rencontre avec son _arkidian_ ou toute autre personne précieuse pour sa personne était tout un évènement pour lui, il y en avait si peu…

La seconde termina de s'écouler et Shun et le prince ne s'étaient toujours pas détacher du regard l'un de l'autre. La foule ne remarquait pas leur contact, continuait de scander aveuglément le nom du prince qui sonnait à chaque fois dans la poitrine de Shun avec la force d'un coup de tambour.

\- Hyoga ! Hyoga ! Hyoga !

 _Hyoga_ … murmura en son for intérieur Shun.

Le prince le regardait toujours d'un air absent et intense à la fois, indifférent au bruit qui pulsait tout autour de lui. Son cheval avançait lentement, suivant les autres en file indienne. Tout ce contact se passait en quelques secondes à peine, mais cela semblait durer une éternité pour Shun.

Puis, subitement, le prince blond aussi beau qu'une statue de marbre talonnait promptement son cheval et reprit sa marche dans la foule. Il se détourna de Shun violemment et se remit à sourire comme un béat simplet en saluant les autres gardes qui pavaient son chemin.

Shun s'était franchement attendu à tout. A de la violence, à de la surprise, à du bonheur, du dégoût, de la colère, ou même de la peur, mais pas à ça. Non, pas à cette indifférence pure et parfaite comme si Shun n'existait pas. C'était vraiment le pire de tous.

Alors que la troupe du prince prenait le chemin ensablé en direction des profondeurs du palais, que la foule se dispersait peu à peu, Shun sentit sa tête se pencher en avant sous le poids de l'émotion. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Pas. Possible.

Il eut un moment de blanc, même son cœur ne semblait plus savoir comment se remettre à battre, puis tout recommença doucement à fonctionner. Le souffle revint à Shun, même si c'était avec timidité. Il scruta les environs, les soldats si émus d'avoir vu l'un des princes, puis eut un rictus de dégoût.

Il était trop bête. Encore une fois, Shun avait cru que laisser son cœur à l'accès des autres était une bonne chose, mais apparemment, même avec son âme-sœur, cela ne marchait pas. Il avait trop la poisse pour ça. Encore une fois, Shun avait été éraflé.

Sentant ses yeux se mettre à le piquer à cause de sanglots soudain à l'idée que personne en ce monde, ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et le comprendre, Shun serra finalement résolument les mâchoires et les poings puis se tourna vers les portes du palais enfin vides.

Il la traversa à grandes enjambées, releva enfin sa capuche et prit le chemin de la sortie de cette foutue ville la plus proche.

Tant pis si personne ne voulait de lui, Shun savait cultiver la rancune et se servir de ses blessures pour redevenir plus fort, plus imperturbable. Il continuerait d'avancer. Seul peut-être, mais au moins toujours debout. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes à un point tel qu'il vu flou pendant un bon moment.

 **A suivre..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voile Actée**

! Chapitre 02 !

Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous dévoiler la suite de cette fic' Omégaverse, merci beaucoup de l'avoir si bien accueillie, je suis bien motivée pour rendre cette histoire belle et épique maintenant !

Merci à **Rosa-fic** (J'espère qu'un jour l'Omégaverse va contrôler le monde), à **Bloody-Adonis** (j'adore aussi Shun en prince de glace !), **DidiineOokami** (toujours fidèle au poste), à **Nyxiera** (j'espère que le concept Mpreg te plaira), à **Ignis08** (je suis faite pour les vieux univers ;P), **planetmoon** , **zeau sur fp** (merci à toi!), et **missdeathparis** pour leurs reviews ! vous êtes l'avenir de l'humanité !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En entrant dans la résidence réservée à l'empereur et sa famille, Hyoga ne prit même pas le temps de remercier son cheval pour le voyage et l'effort, ni les gardes, ni ses coéquipiers alors qu'il en avait d'habitude toujours envie. En fait pour tout dire, il ne parla à personne sur ce qui le dérangeait, n'adressant son regard à aucun des gens mielleux de bienséance qui vinrent le rencontrer et le complimenter. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il voulait la paix autour de lui.

Le prince prit immédiatement la direction de ses quartiers. Sa réunion de compte-rendu n'étant que dans quelques heures, il pouvait donc pleinement profiter de ce temps pour se calmer et non continuer à penser à répétition d'un air aussi perdu sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Hyoga se changea en quelques instants, s'extirpant avec une maîtrise rôdée de son armure épaisse composée de fer précieux, pour pouvoir enfin respirer un peu et se détendre pour de bon.

\- Pas les dieux, pourquoi je sues autant ?!

Il était également à demi dur. Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'origine de tout cela, Hyoga s'assit contre un mur et se servi un grand verre de vin. Le nectar boisé fit rapidement son effet, et le prince retrouva vite ses esprits, ainsi que ses souvenirs. Bercé dans l'arôme précieux du liquide importé annihilant tout le bruit résiduel provoqué par son esprit surchauffé il retrouva un peu de contenance.

Des yeux verts aussi étincelants que des émeraudes. C'était ce qu'il voyait en fermant les paupières.

Hyoga s'était retrouvé prit à son insu dans les griffes d'un regard simplement aussi magnifique et étincelant qu'une voie lactée et il n'avait sur le moment même pas su de lui-même comment s'en tirer. C'était son fidèle cheval qui l'en avait finalement extirpé, car il suivait résolument les autres en direction des écuries et avait continué à avancer sans réfléchir, entraînant ainsi Hyoga au loin.

Les muscles du prince étaient maintenant de chiffes, ce regard l'hypnotisait, rendant le corps de Hyoga, ainsi que sa détermination et ses réflexes, aussi mous et liquoreux que son propre sang.

Sur le coup lors de la rencontre, l'esprit du prince avait simplement eut un court-circuit complet et il n'avait pendant l'instant rien pensé ni éprouvé tant cela avait été fort et avait tout engloutis chez le prince. Mais maintenant qu'il ne restait que des souvenirs résiduels cela lui permettait au moins d'y réfléchir avec un peu plus de clarté.

La personne qui portait ces yeux était un jeune homme mince et pâle, dans des frusques de voyageurs sales, mais sans odeur. C'était le plus étrange, si on excluait son regard fascinant. La foule devait peut-être l'avoir dissimulée, cependant il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, car il restait normalement toujours quelques fragments discernables de sa propre odeur même dans un océan d'autres.

Nageant en pleine confusion, Hyoga se passa une main sur le visage en grimaçant puis reprit du vin.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?_

Ce regard mystérieux le hantait déjà comme une blessure.

Avant même qu'il se rende compte d'autre chose au sujet de cet étranger captivant, on appela Hyoga pour qu'il vienne faire son rapport de mission auprès de son père et ses conseillers. Il n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passer. Se dépêchant de se changer en une tenue plus officielle, le prince poussa un dernier soupir puis quitta sa chambre.

 **WwwW**

Ces derniers temps, Shun vivait dans un des quartiers les moins miteux d'une ville composée surtout d'ouvriers, prénommée Sercy. Logée à flan d'une montagne sombre aux entrailles pleines de mines de fer et de nickel, Sercy était connue pour être une bourgade où l'on pouvait se terrer et se faire oublier tranquillement. L' _oméga_ s'y était très facilement trouvé une petite chambre, située dans une résidence de bois et de taules qui s'élevait sur plusieurs étages. C'était un hôtel pour les longues durées.

Dès qu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre, le jeune poussa un soupir lourd et s'adossa durement à la porte en fermant les yeux. Doucement, il retira son épaisse écharpe de cuir, et entrouvrit sa veste afin d'avoir un peu d'air frais sur le corps. Il avait voyagé sans prendre de pose jusqu'ici, il était en sueur et épuisé.

Après quelques instants de silence à éprouver la joie de n'avoir plus à cacher son corps sous des couches de vestes, Shun se reconcentra et s'avança dans la plus grande pièce de sa résidence de fortune, qui était remplie d'un évier, d'une armoire et d'un grosse table de travail en bois sur laquelle il laissait s'entreposer ses armes et la plupart de ses affaires de voyage. Sur un côté il y avait une chambre à coucher avec seulement un lit plat et de longs rideaux effilochés sur les fenêtres. Il avait également accès à une ridiculement petite salle de bain, ce que Shun avait toujours insisté à avoir dans ses chambres, c'était un des critères imposés par sa nature. Etant un _oméga,_ il ne pouvait se permettre de s'exhiber nu dans un bain public ou même un toilette, il y aurait un trop grand risque qu'on le remarque, via sa carrure ou son odeur. Ces endroits étaient les lieux les plus faciles pour chasser. Il lui fallait donc de l'intimité à ce niveau. Pas le choix.

Shun sortit finalement sur le petit balcon en fer qui lui était réservé via sa chambre. L'aménagement n'était pas très beau ni sécurisé, mais offrait au moins un superbe point de vue sur les quartiers sinueux de la ville qui fumait constamment, comme si elle était en feu et que personne ne prenait la peine d'essayer d'éteindre les flammes. Après avoir attaché ses longs cheveux verts derrière sa tête, l' _oméga_ attrapa d'un de ses sacs la bourse pleine de pièces qu'on lui avait données plus tôt dans la journée. Il glissa ses doigts entre quelques pièces et apprécia le contact froid du métal contre la pulpe de ses mains. Avec ça, il aurait de quoi vivre confortablement pendant quelques bonnes semaines, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers. Les sommes s'écoulaient souvent plus vite que ce à quoi on s'attendait surtout lorsqu'on devait payer, en plus des denrées alimentaires basiques nécessaires pour rester en forme, de quoi entretenir ses vêtements et armes de combat, ainsi que ses fichus suppresseurs d'odeurs.

Le fait que ces médicaments soient aussi chers venait simplement du fait que ceux qui les mettaient en vente sur le marché avaient souvent une vision des choses très archaïques et étaient des _alphas_ ; pour eux, il fallait obligatoirement qu'un _oméga_ mérite de réfréner des telles pulsions qui arrivaient selon eux naturellement, donc qui étaient bénéfiques. Les dieux ne les avaient pas faits parfaits enfin ! vouloir corriger par soi-même leurs erreurs afin d'être heureux était une si mauvaise chose ? On voyait bien que ces types n'avaient jamais dans leur vie dû subir la moindre chaleur pour penser que ces processus étaient naturels et qu'il était choquant d'essayer de les contrer.

Si jamais un oméga ne trouvait pas l'argent pour se payer ses suppresseurs, il se condamnait à passer plusieurs jours de labeurs éprouvants aussi désorientantes que s'il était constamment ivre et malade, ou en train de se consumer dans un brasier. Leurs visions et leurs équilibres se brouillaient, leurs sangs se mettaient à bouillonner, leurs sexes à réclamer de l'attention. Ils étaient constamment baigner dans un halo de moiteur les faisant suffoquer. Ils s'intoxiquaient dans leurs propres phéromones, se noyaient dedans tant elles devenaient puissantes et insupportables. Rien ne pouvait les libérer à ce moment, pas même les coups, l'eau froide ou les médicaments tardifs. Rien, à part le temps ou l'étreinte d'un _alpha_. C'étaient eux qui étaient capable de sentir les chaleurs et les stoppés avec leurs propres phéromones. Celles des omégas, eux ils s'en servaient à l'inverse comme oxygène ou produit dopant. Cela les rendait fous et affamés de sexe, surpuissants et sanguins. De vraies bêtes sauvages, retournées à leur état le plus primitif parce que les _omégas_ faisaient de même en succombant à des chaleurs. Aucun renforçant musculaire ne valait mieux que les chaleurs d'un _oméga_ pour un _alpha_. L'accouplement permettait de faire disparaître plus vite les chaleurs, mais cela permettait aussi plus facilement la grossesse. Parce que c'était le but de ces dernières depuis la nuit des temps, où la survie de l'espèce et la procréation prévalait à la santé.

Le fait était que les _alphas_ qui vendaient les supprésseurs étaient bien trop pervers et égoïstes pour vouloir penser au bien-être des _omégas_ et au risque qu'ils encourraient de se faire violer durant leurs périodes de chaleur. Souvent pour ces _alphas_ , ce n'était même pas réellement du viol lorsque l'oméga était en chaleur : « _Il la voulait cette queue, non ? il me suppliait._ » Ces types étaient les pires raclures que le monde portait.

D'autres _alphas,_ un peu plus magouilleurs ou éclairés d'esprits, évoquaient le fait que les supprésseurs étaient difficiles à produire ou bien que c'était le marché économique qui était fait ainsi, ils tentaient de trouver une explication logique bien que Shun sache très bien de son côté que ces médicaments étaient à la base des extraits de plantes communes qui faisaient des miracles lorsqu'on les mélangeait ensemble à la bonne température.

Penser à tout cela donna à Shun la nausée. Il aurait été facile de s'enfermer dans la rancœur à l'égard de cette société patriarcale, cependant la réalité était tout de même assez nuancée. Beaucoup d' _alphas_ aidaient les _omégas_ pour qu'ils soient accompagnés dans leurs de grossesse et pour avoir le droit de recevoir des supprésseurs. Il y avait des communautés et des villages créées uniquement pour leur protection et qui étaient subventionnées par les gouvernements ou les nobles. Aujourd'hui, l'égalité avait fait de grands pas. On respectait beaucoup les _omégas_ mais si cela faisait encore mal à certains de voir la société prendre ce chemin.

Une douce lumière éclaira le balcon sur lequel Shun était assis en tailleur en faisant minutieusement ses comptes tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Avec les pièces d'or de la prime et celles qui lui restait, il fit quelques tas distincts suivant ses besoins prochains. Un tas pour la nourriture et ses produits de soins, un autre pour le rapiècement de quelques tenues, un autre pour payer ses informateurs sur les primes à venir, un autre pour l'aiguisement de ses dagues, et un dernier destiné à ses supprésseurs. Sa chambre était déjà payée, au moins, il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. Lorsque tout ces tas furent faits, il ne restait dans la main de Shun qu'une vingtaine de pièces. C'était sa marge dans laquelle il pouvait puiser si jamais il souhaitait se faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne récolte de pièces, avec ce qui restait, Shun pourrait facilement aller boire un bon coup afin d'oublier que son _arkidian_ ne voulait pas de lui.

 **WwwW**

\- Majesté ? la voix du conseiller piqua Hyoga dans le vif aussi violemment que s'il s'agissait d'un cure dent que l'on venait de planter dans sa main.

\- Majesté, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, conclua l'empereur en hochant doucement la tête.

Le père de Hyoga se trouvait en bout de table, comme à son habitude. Il portait les tenues amples et brodée d'or qui convenaient à son statut important, ainsi que son chapeau à liseré d'argent qui était sa couronne. L'une de ses nombreuses couronnes, dont la forme, la couleur et les pierres variaient en fonction des besoins et de ses humeurs. Sous sa fine barbe noire taillée de près, son air naturellement hautain et ses manières calculées, l'empereur donnait l'impression d'être une icône religieuse de chair et d'os, dont le moindre mouvement était calculé pour être plus délicat possible.

\- Nous allons procéder ainsi, mais je veux un suivi précis chaque semaine.

\- Bien sûr Majesté.

\- Parfait. Y 'a-t-il autre chose à l'ordre du jour ?

\- Le rapport du Troisième Prince qui est revenu ce matin de mission, dit le conseiller en regardant ses fiches.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. Tout s'est bien passé, j'imagine ?

\- En effet, répondit vivement Géo, le bras droit et meilleur ami de Hyoga. Les quelques peuplades de rebelles que nous avons croisés ont été vite repoussées. Ce n'étaient en fait que des paysans rompus aux vieilles traditions, sans organisations réelle. Nous n'avons essuyés aucune perte parmi nos hommes. Les détails ont déjà été rédigés et déjà amenés aux archives.

Hyoga remercia intérieurement son coéquipier d'avoir fait son travail si efficacement. Il n'avait jamais à se soucier des retours administratifs et écrits si chiants puisque l'homme s'occupait toujours de tout sans jamais se tromper.

\- Il y a des prisonniers ?

\- Nous n'avons pas éprouvé le besoin d'en faire. Ces types étaient vraiment insignifiants, si vous me permettrez l'expression.

\- Soit. Mais pourquoi ont-ils laissés éclater une révolte aussi soudaine ? vous leur avez demandé ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Hyoga de plonger au sauvetage de son ami.

\- Ils ont avoué qu'ils avaient agis sous le coup d'un échauffement collectif assez brut. Il n'y avait même pas de meneur attitré ou d'instigateur particulier. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on a réussi si vite à les appréhender.

\- Je vois. J'espère que cela n'arriveras pas souvent. Peut-on passer à autre chose à présent ? j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose à l'ordre du jour, à moins que j'ai lu de travers les missives qu'on m'a transmises.

\- Oui, dit subitement un des conseillers en feuilletant énergiquement ses immenses feuilles de papier couvertes d'encre. Il y a le bal pour l'anniversaire d'un des fils du conte Dechastiel…il s'agit de confirmer la présence de la famille impériale dans ce haut évènement de festoiement.

\- Ce sera uns des premiers évènements importants de l'année pour la chasse aux compagnons, commenta doucement l'empereur en secouant son éventail doré devant son nez. Je suppose que je devrais y envoyer mes quatre fils, encore une fois.

\- Majesté, sauf votre respect…commença difficilement l'un des conseillers.

\- Hiro est déjà accouplé, déclara franchement Hyoga sans remuer le moindre muscle.

\- Je le sais très bien, répondit l'empereur en haussant les épaules. Mais cela fait quoi…deux ans qu'ils sont officiellement assemblés ? et je ne vois toujours pas la moindre trace d'héritier. Ni de mariage. Si la rumeur se répand comme quoi il va venir pour le bal où tous les célibataires sont en chien, on pensera qu'il sera de nouveau libre, ainsi lui et son ravissant partenaire Keyros vont tous deux commencés à recevoir des invitations et des déclarations enflammés, ça les motivera à se dépêcher de me pondre de quoi fleurir ma descendance.

Hyoga leva rapidement les yeux au ciel face à ces propos. Son père était un accros au fait d'avoir une lignée puissante et aussi longue que sa propre barbe. Il était un homme bon et intelligent, cependant il ne tarissait jamais ses ambitions et ses idées lorsqu'elles étaient aussi importantes pour lui que la survie de son clan. Hyoga avait heureusement la bride un peu moins tendue vu qu'il n'était que le troisième fils de la famille impériale, même si il savait qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas éviter la prochaine question.

\- D'ailleurs, cher fils ! Du nouveau à part des têtes tranchés et de l'honneur vernis par la foule ?

Hyoga prit une longue seconde pour répondre. Sa dernière aventure devait dater d'une semaine au moins, avec un petit minet qui empestait le raisin sec. Mais maintenant il ne voyait plus que ses yeux verdoyants et immenses, aussi sauvages et précieux que des bijoux, qui le fixaient dès qu'il fermait ses paupières, cela éclipsaient tous les autres hommes pour qui il aurait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ces yeux à qui il ne savait même pas à qui ils appartenaient.

\- Ça, c'est le regard d'un _alpha_ prêt à chasser, ou je ne m'y connais pas, tonna subitement la voix amusée de l'empereur.

Cela extirpa immédiatement Hyoga de son cocon brumeux de pensées. Il soupira puis tenta de sourire.

\- Oui, hem…c'est compliqué.

Ce fut à ce moment que Hyoga remarqua que les autres attablés autour de la petite table basse de la salle de réunion cossue venaient de partir, pour leur laisser un peu de privacité. C'était un peu plus confortable ainsi.

L'empereur sortit de dessous une de ses manches une longue tige de métal vernie et sculptée dans laquelle il y avait déjà un petit lopin de tabac tassé. Le tout prit feu et se mit à fumer très vite.

\- Père ! s'exclama Hyoga en croisant les bras.

\- 'hoi ? tu vas me dénoncer ? à qui ? (Il tira une longue fumée de son calumet et en rejeta quelques fumerolles grises par les narines) C'est ce qui me permets de tenir le rythme à mon âge. Il faudrait des gens pour me reprendre. Des jeunes.

\- Tu n'es pas si vieux.

Dans la proximité de quatre murs, hors de la scène politique, ils se tutoyaient et avaient les rapports d'une famille normale, c'était ce qui permettait à Hyoga de ne pas devenir fou.

L'empereur fuma encore un peu puis reposa son cigare.

\- Le temps passe, je suis sérieux, Hyoga. Tu dois être le seul avec qui je n'ai jamais de nouvelles sur le plan des _arkidians_. Je sais pourtant qu'il y a des gens que tu vois.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Hyoga, réellement surpris.

\- Ne crois pas qu'il y a des choses qui se passent ici et que je ne vois pas. J'ai des yeux partout.

\- Dans ce cas…tu sais qui entre et sort dans l'enceinte du palais.

\- C'est me demander beaucoup. Mais globalement, oui. Pourquoi ? fils, dis-moi en plus.

\- L'empereur est pire qu'une commère.

\- Et toi tu es pire qu'un sale gamin qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses phéromones. (Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac qui rougeoyait dans la lumière aigre de la fin de journée.) Regarde-toi, tout pantelant et sans contenance parce que tu as croisé un _oméga_ qui te plaisait.

\- Mais comment…

\- Que crois-tu, j'ai déjà été jeune, remplis d'aplomb et d'énergie jusqu'à je ne puisse plus marcher. Et puis il y a eu un _oméga_ , un bon qui me convenait, qui a su calmer mes ardeurs. Et tout alla mieux. L'important est de savoir chasser sans rompre les digues de notre contrôle. Peu d' _alphas_ y parviennent vraiment, crois-moi.

\- Pardon, père, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tes ardeurs ici.

Ni de son autre père. Ce dernier avait une santé fragile et restait la plupart du temps alité. Avoir autant d'enfant n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de recommandable ni de facile, même pour un _oméga_ dont le corps était formé pour. C'était souvent le cas que l' _oméga_ d'un roi meure jeune d'épuisement ou en couche. La coutume locale voulait à présent à cause de ces problèmes, que l'époux du roi soit confiné dans les quartiers les plus sécurisés et reculés du palais, pour le préserver du monde entier, dans un coin tranquille où il pouvait être protégé. Dans la condition actuelle c'était vraiment utile parce que justement le seconde père de Hyoga était souvent malade ces derniers temps. Mais Hyoga ne comprendrait jamais que l'on enferme un _oméga_ en bonne santé juste parce que c'était la coutume. Une bonne partie des coutumes les concernant lui semblaient d'ailleurs souvent dérisoires.

\- Parlons plutôt des tiennes, d'ardeurs, tu as raison, souria l'empereur. Alors, je ne me trompais pas quand je disais que tu as repéré quelqu'un. D'habitude, tes petits crushs ne sont pas aussi perceptibles dans ton regard, pas comme ça l'est maintenant.

Hyoga se rasseya un peu plus confortablement dans son zabuton, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds puis soupira. C'était plus difficile d'en parler qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- C'était très rapide…mais tellement intense que ça m'a fait suer comme un poulet dans un four, j'en ai eu mal à mes cornées. On aurait dit une apparition…Je n'ai repris mes esprits que trop tard, après quelques bonnes minutes. Tout était fini.

Cela n'était pas très clair, mais Hyoga ne pensait pas pouvoir faire mieux. L'empereur le toisa en silence pendant une longue seconde, de la fumée sortait par intermittence de ses lèvres closes. Il reposa finalement son calumet sur la table de verre en face de lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as ressenti ce besoin bestial et veule, de t'emparer de lui ? demanda-t-il abruptement avec un sérieux désarmant. De sauter au milieu de la foule pour aller le retrouver, de l'enserrer de tes bras afin que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse le voir, à part toi ?

\- Euh…oui ? je suppose. C'était juste très intriguant sur le coup, à part de la curiosité je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était très intense et complexe. Mon cheval était en marche, j'étais épuisé et toutes les odeurs que ma monture portait…c'était trop pour un seul instant.

\- Il n'avait pas d'odeur alors ? s'insurgea l'empereur en levant les sourcils.

\- Surtout des yeux, le reste était caché.

\- Par la foule ?

\- Par une cagoule. Je crois. C'était un voyageur.

\- Il y a peut-être moyen de remonter sur sa piste. S'il est passé au palais ce ne devait pas être pour rien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci, père. C'est très gentil de votre part, souria joyeusement Hyoga.

\- Je suis trop bon, mais c'est assez amusant, soupira l'empereur en se levant de son siège.

Plus il y pensait, plus Hyoga avait envie de revoir cet étranger. C'était un éclat, un battement de cil qu'il avait entraperçu. La force de ce qu'il avait cru percevoir et ressentir lui avait donné le besoin d'en découvrir plus. Pour au moins pouvoir éclairer le mystère de ce qu'il éprouvait pour cet être si singulier. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait entraperçu très rapidement le contenu d'un trésor avant qu'un couvercle ne le recouvre.

 **WwwW**

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une autre journée complète pour trouver qui était cet étranger, ou du moins, ce qu'il voulait. Les gardes du palais se souvenaient aussi facilement de son regard chatoyant que Hyoga. Cela énerva le prince mais il n'en dit mot.

Ce fut l'un des chefs des services secrets de l'Empereur qui vint directement rendre son rapport après quelques longues heures d'enquête. L'homme était assez âgé mais affreusement efficace. On aurait dit qu'il avait des yeux partout dans Tokugawa. Sa peau fripée était écrasée sur sa carrure osseuse, ses vêtements de cuir armés digne des meilleurs espions semblaient presque trop lourds pour lui mais il se renait fièrement.

\- Un chasseur de prime, annonça-t-il sobrement sans même lire de fiches tant il était constamment sûr de ses informations. Il est assez connu dans le milieu, et d'après nos informateurs, c'est un sans-venin.

\- C'est donc bien un _oméga_ , clama l'empereur en oscillant la tête, visiblement très amusé d'enquêter sur un sujet aussi futile.

Cette nouvelle remplie Hyoga d'une grande joie pour une obscure raison.

\- Oui, Votre Splendeur. De plus, il semblerait qu'il n'a pas été recensé dans aucune cité connue. Il doit s'agir d'un vagabond.

\- C'est ce qui arrive souvent avec les sans-venins, ou les chasseurs de primes.

\- Puisqu'il cumule les deux, sera-t-il plus difficile à retrouver ? demanda vivement Hyoga.

\- Vous me sous-estimez, Majesté. J'ai déjà retrouvé sa trace. En repartant d'ici il semble qu'il ait failli à convenablement masquer ses traces, soit par véritable maladresse ou en faisant délibérément exprès, dans tous les cas il ne m'a pas échappé.

\- Vraiment ? et où est-il ?

\- Pas très loin d'ici, dans un quartier prolétaires de Sercy…pourrais-je savoir s'il faut que j'envoie une équipe pour vous l'amener ?

\- Ce ne doit pas être une très bonne idée pour faire une première bonne impression, ria doucement l'empereur derrière son éventail. Il n'a rien fait de mal, il faut donc se présenter normalement avec lui.

\- Je vais commander une équipe et un cheval, élança aussitôt Hyoga en se levant de son siège. Je pars dès aujourd'hui, j'arriverais ainsi avant la nuit.

\- Non, attends fils, dit subitement l'empereur en le stoppant d'un éclat de voix vif. Tu ne peux pas.

Subitement, Hyoga sentit bourgeonné dans sa poitrine la contrariété, renforcée par l'impatience. Le prince blond se tourna doucement vers son père sans cacher ces émotions qui brillaient sur son visage, c'était une des premières fois qu'il faisait preuve de si peu de retenue en la présence de l'empereur.

\- Regardez-moi faire, père, si vous ne me croyez pas capable, annonça-t-il avec défi.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais réfléchis un peu avant de penser avec ta « seconde épée ».

\- Père ! c'est la première fois que je vous vois aussi…déluré.

L'empereur parla moquerie.

\- Tes frères ne me font jamais rien partager au niveau de leur vie sentimental. Je veux en profiter avec toi tant que je le peux. Normalement c'est la coutume, que l'empereur joue le rôle de la marieuse, tu sais. Et ça me fait me sentir jeune. J'ai déjà moins mal au dos.

Il eut un soupçon de sourire et Hyoga se détendit un peu, mais garda tout de même une main appuyée sur le bâtant coulissant de la porte.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit l'empereur, c'est que tu ne dois pas accourir comme affamé chez ce gamin afin de faire si violemment connaissance avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire d'ailleurs, lorsque tu l'auras devant les yeux ?

\- Euh, je veux me présenter et voir si les quelques bribes que j'ai captées de lui avaient correctement enthousiasmée mon instinct et qu'il peut devenir mon partenaire. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je pense qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial dans ce sens-là.

\- Je veux bien te croire, et à l'oral, ainsi énoncé, cela semble vraiment beau, mais en vrai, cela veut dire que tu vas le fixer comme un dément pendant de longues secondes, avant de lui sauter dessus ou de t'enfuir en pleurant. Je me trompe ?

\- P-Pas du tout !

\- Ne me la fait pas. Il faut que tu prépares le terrain avant de débarquer. Et de plus, le Troisième Prince ne peut pas se déplacer, même incognito, hors du palais aussi librement au grès de ses envies. Il faut rester prudent et sérieux. Si tout le monde faisait comme toi, il n'y aurait plus personne sur le navire impérial depuis longtemps. Même moi, j'aurais déjà décampé afin d'emmener ton porteur dans les sources chaudes d'Onorami.

C'était le nom-là qu'on donnait aux _omégas_ accouplés qui avaient eu des enfants, pour quelques raisons assez évidentes. Ce titre leur revenait de droit, et permettait de ne pas faire le cumule du mot ''papa'' chez les enfants, même si les _omégas_ gardaient par principe les mêmes droits de paternité que les _alphas_ ou les _bétas_ et pouvaient être aussi prénommés père.

Vaincu, Hyoga retourna son siège en grommelant, les épaules basses.

\- Vous avez d'autres informations au sujet de cet _oméga_ ? histoire de donner un peu d'os à mâcher à mon fils pour ce soir, dit finalement l'empereur en se tournant de nouveau vers le chef des services secrets, resté immobile et silencieux pendant toute la conversation. Ce gars était vraiment un espion de première classe.

\- Ce garçon est à vrai dire assez discret…je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu une vie aussi effacée. Il a été difficile de retrouver son nom, alors son histoire en elle-même…donnez-moi plus de temps et j'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous offrir.

\- Faites, chef Jujhug. Merci.

\- Merci à vous. C'est un honneur que de pouvoir servir votre lignée.

Le chef Jujhug s'inclina en gardant le dos et les jambes droits.

\- Son nom est d'ailleurs Shun.

\- De quelle origine ce nom peut-il être ? je ne l'ai pas souvent entendu, réfléchis l'empereur.

 _Shun. Shun._

Hyoga approuva le poids de ce nom dans sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de sourire rapidement. On aurait le bruit d'une lame sortant de son fourreau. Shun. Ou celui d'une caresse.

\- Je sais. Je vais lui écrire une lettre, dit subitement le blond.

Hyoga se releva de son siège pour de bon, ne décrochant pas ses yeux du chef des services secrets qui le regardait avec une légère surprise.

\- Jujhug, vous pensez pouvoir la lui délivrez sans lui ficher la frousse ? Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est une amende ou une convocation à la cour qu'on lui apporte.

\- Certainement, Majesté. Je suis votre main dans ce pays. Qu'elle armée ou amoureuse.

\- Parfait, je m'y mets tout de suite.

Hyoga quitta pour de bon le petit salon dans lequel lui et son père avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter tranquillement, savatant fermement le sol fait de tatamis et de tapis brodés jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels. Il avait déjà des dizaines de phrases qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête.

Restés seuls, l'empereur et Jujhug ne dirent rien puis, le souverain prit la parole sans le regarder.

\- Dis-moi Jujhug, le nom de ce jeune homme me semble vraiment particulier…tu n'as rien trouvé sur sa famille ? ou même une particularité physique le concernant, durant ton enquête ?

\- Votre Splendeur, ne doutez pas de mon intégrité lorsque je vous dis que je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce jeune _oméga_. Enfin, pour le moment. Dès que j'en saurais plus, vous serez le premier informé.

\- Parfait. Oh, et une dernière chose.

\- Majesté ?

L'empereur fronça un peu les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait beaucoup tout en parlant.

\- Est-ce que tu as au moins découvert qu'elle était la couleur de ses cheveux ? afin que l'on ait au moins une description physique à donner aux gardes si jamais le gamin vient rôder dans le coin.

Le chef des services secrets regarda un instant l'empereur droit dans les yeux, ses bras toujours assemblés derrière son dos.

\- En effet. Il semblerait que cet _oméga_ ait des cheveux courts et bruns, un profil assez commun, en somme.

* * *

Que de confusion ! (-.ô) J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que la suite tout autant !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

B'jour à tous !

Voici enfin la suite de cette fic', avec le rush de fin d'année je me suis retrouvée un peu en manque de temps pour écrire, je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances ! xP Pour ceux qui demande, normalement je publie les chapitres toutes les deux ou trois semaines environ, mais ça dépends si j'ai beaucoup de boulot (et d'inspiration ^^), ça devrait mieux aller en janvier, je fais toujours de mon mieux pour que les publications restent régulières. Merci de votre fidélité ! ^3^

Merci pour les reviews, merci à **DidiineOokami** (moi aussi je préfère Shun en animé 3), **miss death paris** (héhé ouai, heureusement que notre Hyoga est parfois simplet, il saura se rattraper ^^), **Nyxiera** (j'avais peur que le coup du mensonge ne soit pas évident ;P), **Zeau** (J'adore les quiproquos, et surtout quand on se console après les avoir éclairés), et **Ignis08** !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

On toqua violemment à la porte de Shun, mais il n'y avait personne. C'était sur le balcon que se trouvait le visiteur. Alors qu'il refermait sa porte d'entrée en faisant la moue d'avoir ouvert sur du vide, Shun sursauta violemment en apercevant l'homme tout de noir vêtu se tenir non chalament accoudé au balcon de fer légèrement tordu de sa chambre, comme si sa présence y était tout à fait naturelle, ou plus encore, qu'on lui devait quelque chose.

Shun lui fonça aussitôt dessus en ramassant au passage le premier arsenal pointu qu'il trouva.

\- Vous êtes qui ? gronda-t-il en empoignant avec fermeté le manche de sa dague.

L'homme semblait âgé mais resta néanmoins très vif, il esquiva aisément le coup que _l'oméga_ lui porta et se tint à bonne distance de Shun pour lui répondre de sa voix suave. Sa peau tannée semblait fine et était couverte de fines cicatrices. Ses vêtements de cuir étaient ornés de broderies riches couvrant d'évidentes armes. Il avait un air assez impérieux et curieux, mais néanmoins plutôt agressif, et Shun ne parvint même pas à distinguer de quel type il était. Il semblait un peu trop sûr et puant pour n'être qu'un simple _béta_.

\- Vous êtes qui ? répéta sèchement Shun qui ne voulait pas se laisser débiner par l'intrus.

L'homme en noir ne devait pas dépasser la cinquantaine et gardait les traits tirés des humeurs surprises. En vérité ce devait être cet ordre sous-jacent dans la voix de Shun qui avait dû autant le perturber, car peu d' _omégas_ recouraient à ce ton aussi menaçant avec autant de facilité. Il observa Shun de haut en bas en levant un sourcil curieux, comme si le jeune _oméga_ venait de faire irruption devant lui complètement nu. Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas très loin. Shun ne portait à cette heure plus qu'un très fin maillot sur le buste parce que les crépuscules étaient souvent très chauds dans la région, ainsi que le bas de son épais pantalon de voyage qui lui faisait facilement gagner un tour de taille. On aurait pu croire que Shun était surpris en train de se changer alors qu'il voulait simplement être confortablement habillé. Pervers d'intrus.

\- Shun, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda subitement le type d'une voix traînante.

Cela gela l'échine de l' _oméga_ que ce type au demeurant plus que louche connaisse son nom. L'arrivant ne ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il sortit aussitôt de l'une de ses poches une longue enveloppe rouge qui étaient cachetée d'un énorme sceau de cire étincelante, piquée d'une petite banderole de tissus. Ça, c'était de l'enveloppe de bonne facture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? que me voulez-vous ? dit Shun sans bouger dans sa direction.

Il connaissait grâce à ses informateurs et la tête des enveloppes de primes ou de récompenses. Ce n'en était pas une.

\- Ce n'est pas une assignation à comparaître devant l'empereur, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit subitement le type aux tempes grises en masquant un sourire de pitié insupportable. Ce n'est même rien d'officiel ou qui vous demande un quelconque engagement ou forme de réponse, non c'est seulement une lettre lambda.

\- Je ne connais personne qui veuilles m'envoyer une lettre portée par messager. Les lettres lambdas, on les fait passer par les circuits de courrier habituels.

L'homme secoua l'enveloppe dans la direction de Shun. Il semblait subitement pressé et anxieux.

\- Oui eh bien, les temps changent. Tenez, prenez-la, lisez-la ou jetez-la, comme vous voulez, et si vous souhaitez y répondre, écrivez au dos de la lettre et remettez-la dans son enveloppe. Puis laissez-la sur le balcon je la ramasserai d'ici peu. Ma tâche est finie maintenant, et je peux enfin rentrer.

Force d'insistance, Shun finit par recevoir l'enveloppe dans ses mains ouvertes, qui tenaient encore la dague. L'enveloppe à la couleur rubis sentait étrangement bon.

\- De qui cela vient-il ? insista Shun, encore suspicieux.

\- De quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, sourit le messager d'un air malicieux.

\- De vous ?

\- Non, non, ria l'homme en secouant la tête. Moi, je ne suis que le serviteur.

Il avait un sourire tendu et figé assez effrayant comme si le type lui cachait quelque chose ou ne savait pas comment paraître amical. Shun continua de le toiser avec une appréhension méfiante évidente durant de longues seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne finalement fort de nouvelles paroles échangées. Il grimpa sur la rambarde du balcon d'un mouvement souple.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ! siffla Shun trop tardivement.

Le type avait déjà disparu du balcon dans un éclat de lumière, une technique d'illusion propres aux espions et aux assassins de première classe. Shun savait les reconnaître. Cela ne l'aida pas se détendre.

Retournant à l'intérieur en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte menant au balcon, Shun observa avec prudence l'enveloppe dans sa paume. Le papier semblait de très bonne qualité, le cachet de cire était explicitement fait pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons en s'apparentant à une quelconque famille, le sigle apposé était ainsi neutre et n'évoquait rien à Shun. C'était un oiseau les ailes déployées, cerclé de petites flammes, il n'y avait rien de plus simple à réaliser. La cire avait une brillante étrange, elle tirait sur le blanc et le ruban qui y coulait était doux et fluide, de couleur dorée on aurait dit une plume. C'était comme ça qu'on décorait une enveloppe chez les nobles.

\- Bon, finissons-en, grogna Shun en brisant le cachet d'un coup de pouce sec.

La curiosité prit vite le pas sur l'exaspération, et Shun se surpris à anticiper le contenu de la lettre lorsque cette dernière émergea des plis de l'enveloppe.

Shun la sortie hors de là et la déplia, le papier crissant doucement en se dépliant comme des cris de douleurs l'alertant qu'il était trop brusque. Il commença à lire.

'' _C'est un genre de lettre que je n'ai pas l'habitude de rédiger, parce que jamais, je n'en ai éprouvé le besoin. Mais avec vous, je sens que je le dois, que j'en ai presque le devoir, pour que je puisse de nouveau respirer._

 _Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrer véritablement, seuls nos regards l'ont fait et cela fut pour moi bien insuffisant. Je veux en voir plus. En apprendre encore un peu parce que je sens que quelque chose peut y être trouvé. Mais plutôt que de vous aborder physiquement et risquer de vous effrayer de vous faire vous méprendre sur mes objectifs, je préfère le faire ainsi, pour vous rassurer, nous mettre en confiance et faire connaissance…''_

Les lignes suivantes furent occupées à raconter à Shun que ce type flou aimait monter à cheval, qu'on le disait souvent immature mais que lui se voyait déjà plutôt comme un flamboyant droit d'esprit. Bien vite et plusieurs fois, Shun se surprenait à sourire légèrement en parcourant ces mots, qui peu à peu, dessinaient le portrait de cet homme si mystérieux et plus qu'intriguant. Il se disait également blond et assez musclé pour '' _soulever deux ânons''_. L' _oméga_ ne voulait même pas savoir comment ce gars savait ça. Il se décrivait avec force d'efforts et projetait sa fierté, ses doutes et souvenirs dans cette lettre, comme s'ils avaient une vraie conversation, ou comme s'il récitait un monologue, un discours, voire une cour qu'il lui faisait.

Shun rougit à certain passage en s'imaginant trop de choses, et voulait toujours en savoir plus. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, la voix de cet ancien inconnu résonna longtemps entre les temps de Shun, qui voulait encore en apprendre plus sur ce type dont il n'avait eu au final, qu'un court aperçu. Il y avait encore des zones d'ombres qui méritaient d'être dévoilées, par exemple quel était le travail que ce garçon exerçait. Et quel état son nom, son titre…Même si tout cela ne se révélait au final n'être qu'une machination sardonique et stérile, cela faisait pour le moment rire Shun et lui mettait du baume au cœur, il en avait besoin.

Retournant le dos de la lettre resté intentionnellement vierge, s'asseyant à la table de son salon alors que la nuit d'un bleu profond luisait déjà au travers des fenêtres, Shun écrivit alors à son tour. Cela lui sembla bizarre en premier lieu, il ne voulait pas révéler des choses trop intimes ou pouvant le nuire potentiellement, mais en même temps, ce type avait été si doux et drôle dans ses mots, qu'il semblait mériter un peu de sincérité, juste quelques gouttes. En cherchant à répondre aux mêmes choses que ce qu'avait au préalablement dit cet inconnu dans sa lettre, Shun finit par trouver un rythme dans ses écrits, une aisance alors que cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait pris la plume, il ne vit pas la fatigue arriver et s'endormi finalement sur la lettre-même, la tête encore pleine d'étoiles.

Le lendemain, en relevant doucement la tête, Shun grimaça lorsqu'un puissant rayon de soleil lui éclaboussa les yeux. Il s'ébouriffa en tenant de se souvenir comment il avait fini là. La lettre lui était rester collée au coin de la bouche. Il se l'arracha sèchement en réprimant un grognement, puis papillonna ses yeux afin que tout se remette en place dans sa tête. En se remémorant les évènements de la veille l' _oméga_ réprima un sourire puis se leva de sa chaise. L'enveloppe rougeoyante luisant comme un bijou au milieu de la table. On n'avait pas fini de jouer avec lui.

Après s'être relu une dernière fois, corrigé légèrement, Shun referma l'enveloppe et la jeta sur le balcon sans prendre la peine de la refermer avec de la cire. Il s'assura uniquement qu'elle soit assez bien positionnée afin que les rafales de vents ne l'atteignent pas et qu'elle ne risque pas de glisser dans le vide. Ce serait un comble qu'elle finisse entre les mauvaises mains !

Shun sortit ensuite en ville pour combler le reste de sa journée. Il devait faire quelques courses et mettre pour de bon une de ses dagues en lime. Sercy avait au moins le mérite de contenir un certain nombre de bonnes adresses pour ce genre de besoins.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans un petit quartier enclavé sous des maisons penchant étrangement en avant du fait des énormes massifs de fleurs qui pesaient sur les devantures, la nuque de Shun se mit à le piquer horriblement.

Quelqu'un avait le regard posé directement sur lui, alors qu'il avait pris le soin de dissimuler la plus grande partie de sa chevelure sous un gros bonnet de laine afin de passer inaperçu. Ce n'était pas le résultat d'un pur hasard, un coup d'œil égaré, mais bien quelque chose d'opiniâtre qui le visait, son intuition là-dessus, ne le trompait jamais.

Shun tenta plusieurs fois de regarder derrière lui sans tourner pour autant totalement la tête, afin de ne pas effrayer celui qui l'observait et le suivait, mais ne put rien voir de distinct, il décida donc de continuer à avancer à grand pas en slalomant entre les passants aux bras chargés et à l'œil terne. Le regard ne le lâcha pas et lorsqu'il tourna derrière un grand étal de viande, Shun s'énerva et explosa le rythme de ses pas en se jetant à toute allure dans une course neuve, motivée par la peur et l'appréhension. L' _oméga_ connaissait le coin pour l'avoir déjà repéré et il savait où aller s'il voulait coincer son assaillant.

Ce dernier devait probablement être un _alpha_ un peu trop excité par les flancs fins de Shun, il pouvait sentir le piquant de son désir lui brûler la nuque, encore plus que le simple fourmillement désagréable dû à l'espionnage de sa personne dans un terrain ouvert. Cela n'annonça vraiment rien de bon.

Shun bondit par-dessus un muret en sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui ferait pas gagner beaucoup de distance, et effraya un couple de colombe qui logeait sous quelques briques en passant, elles s'envolèrent en claquant sévèrement des ailes. Le fugitif talonnait avec force les pavés répandus au sol du quartier marchand, le cœur de Sercy, puis tourna encore une fois, faisant sursauter quelques gens en glissant avec violence devant leur nez, puis s'élança en direction d'une ruelle qu'il connaissait, et qui était un cul-de-sac.

Une fois assez enfoncé dans cette avenue assombrie par les hauteurs des maisons l'encadrant, Shun sortit de la poche de sa cuisse la petite dague recourbée qu'il ne quittait jamais et se tourna résolument vers la seule débouchée lumineuse qu'il y avait et d'où il était venu.

En position de combat, les nerfs tendus comme la corde d'une arbalète, le regard acéré et prêt à voir du sang, aminci par la prévision de cette prochaine rencontre, probablement hostile, Shun resta de longues secondes les pieds plantés dans les ombre et les mains levées, armées, devant le visage, prêt. Il inspirait avec force, et scrutait attentivement l'entrée de la ruelle. Une série de pas lourds y résonna effectivement, ils s'intensifièrent progressivement, annonçant l'approche de l'ennemi, Shun bloqua son souffle et ne bougea absolument plus les secondes suivantes. S'il attaquait en premier il avait une chance de s'en sortir contre un _alpha_ esseulé.

Les pas s'étendirent dans le temps, torturant les nerfs de Shun qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et qui voulait crier de frustration. On ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser tranquille, bon sang ?!

Les pas s'arrêtèrent subitement alors que Shun se décidait enfin à s'avancer parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Comme si bouger avait rompu le sortilège. Comme si plus rien n'existait maintenant. Shun était certain qu'on l'avait suivis pourtant. Mais la présence venait de disparaître comme par magie ou illusion.

Shun sortit en trombe de la ruelle en voulant en profiter avant de la fenêtre de calme qu'il avait, ne sachant pas quand elle finirait. L' _oméga_ courut au soleil en continuant de tenir discrètement sa dague contre sa jambe, au cas où.

Il pouvait avoir de sérieux problèmes pour en posséder une aussi grande. Enfin, grande, pour un _oméga_ et leurs mains de freluquet, parce que pour un alpha bien constitué cette dague ferait la taille d'un simple coutelât à viande. Mais encore une fois, les _omégas_ n'étaient pas souvent autorisés à être armés, on se demande pourquoi. Hors période de chaleurs, c'était compliqué pour eux de se procurer des armes, de fer ou de magie, et ce même au marché noir, parce qu'encore, un _alpha_ serait toujours vu comme un meilleur bouclier, et aux diables l'indépendance des _omégas_.

Pour avoir ses armes, Shun écoulait souvent des sommes monstres simplement pour des « peut-être », et brûlait même parfois quelques baisers, il paraissait que ses lèvres étaient alléchantes. Il ne faisait jamais rien de plus, n'allait jamais plus loin. Il avait encore un honneur tout de même, et voulait le préserver, même s'il n'était pas toujours sa priorité.

Shun rentra chez lui au soleil couchant, après une longue ballade tranquillisante le long du seul fleuve qui traversait la ville, et qui avait une forte couleur huileuse et grise à cause des relents de minéraux provenant des mines secouées par les pioches. Le tout sentait fort le métal, mais tout le monde, même les poissons du cours d'eau, semblaient s'y être habitués. Cela fit cependant longtemps tousser Shun.

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre, bien décidé à oublier cette fausse histoire de filature, Shun remarqua que la lettre n'était plus là. Quelqu'un l'avait prise. Il fut aussitôt impatient de trouver sa réponse. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une farce et que personne ne lui répondrait jamais, mais Shun voulait croire que la personne qu'il avait senti derrière ces mots existait réellement. Il avait hâte de connaître son nom, d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux homme. Shun se l'imaginait déjà, et appréciait cette histoire fantasque qui embaumait de couleur et d'émotion le plomb salé de sa vie.

 **WwwW**

Le moment où Hyoga reçut la lettre, où le chef des services secrets la lui apportait en main propre, intouchée et rouge, l' _alpha_ ne fut pas aussi insensible. Il put y sentir distinctement l'odeur de l' _oméga_ comme si ce dernier avait frotté la lettre directement sous son aisselle. Et il fut alors assailli d'un besoin qu'il ne connaissait pas encore mais qu'il reconnut facilement parce qu'on lui en avait déjà beaucoup parlé.

Le Besoin.

Cet instant où la rencontre olfactive entre _l'oméga_ et _l'alpha_ se fait. Cet instant où tout s'éclaire et se déchire à la fois, savoir que son _arkidian_ , unique et complet, est là et que le contrôle pète. L'instinct prends alors le dessus sur la raison parce qu'il faut que l' _alpha_ clame vite son promis, de peur que quelqu'un ne le lui vole entre-temps. Parfois il y a des duels sanglants lorsque l' _oméga_ est déjà accouplé à un autre _alpha_ qui n'est pas son _arkidian_ , mais les droits de celui-ci prime toujours peu importe les circonstances. Parce que l'on voit la réunion de deux _arkidians_ comme la volonté des Cieux, quelque chose de très important, plus que la valeur d'une relation en elle-même.

 _A moi. A moi._

Hyoga se releva sèchement de son coussin étendu sur le tatami tiède de sa chambre, et la quitta sans même prendre garde s'il griffait ou blessait autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trace l'odeur de son _arkidian_ , qu'il le retrouve, et qu'il le baise pour que ce petit gars ne puisse jamais plus marcher sans lui et qu'il porte pour toujours son odeur, comme un second manteau. Qu'il soit dehors, pas marqué ni en sécurité, n'était simplement pas concevable.

Hyoga sortit dans les jardins du palais en passant par une fenêtre, il grognait sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Majesté ? que faites-vous dans les thuyas ?! piailla une voix près de lui.

Hyoga ne répondit rien et continua d'avance, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Bien vite, il fut rejoint par une cohorte de gens qui tentaient de lui parler, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Leur voix bourdonnaient simplement avec désagrément dans ses oreilles.

\- Dégagez ! hurla-t-il en relâchant sa pleine puissance d' _alpha_ émoustillée par l'odeur de son _oméga_.

Son _oméga_. Loin de lui. Inconcevable.

Les gens reculèrent en poussant des cris de surprise, comme si Hyoga était devenu un brasier ardent brûlant autour de lui.

\- C'est le Besoin. Vous ne sentez pas ? hurla une deuxième voix anxieuse.

\- Oui, on dirait !

Ils comprenaient enfin.

\- Appelez les soigneurs, vite !

\- Les gardes, plutôt, ajouta quelqu'un qui se croyait drôle.

Quelque chose enserra sèchement la taille de Hyoga qui sentit qu'il allait devoir casser quelques mâchoires pour quitter pour de bon le palais impérial.

\- Putain, Hyoga reprends-toi ! Hurla subitement une voix aussi ferme et froide qu'un coup de vent d'hiver.

\- Hiromo...? Demanda-t-il automatiquement, sachant parfaitement reconnaître la voix de son frère aîné,...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- je suis là pour voir notre père. Il a, pour je ne sais quelle raison, promis que je viendrais au bal de ces gamins gâté des Dechastel, en répondant à leur invitation à ma place, on croirait qu'il fait tout pour me forcer à faire des enfants... ! enfin je verrai ça avec lui...si je te lâche tu veux bien te calmer et qu'on parle de toi ?

\- Que…

Hyoga compris aussitôt ce que son frère voulait dire. La prise qu'il avait sur lui avais permis de se recentrer un peu. Son aura d' _alpha_ avait envahi de ses phéromones urticantes son entourage, plusieurs serviteurs peinaient à rester debout en la sentant.

\- Désolé je...

\- C'est bon. Je sais ce c'est, le rassura Hiromo en le relâchant enfin. Allons en parler à l'intérieur. Tu as fichu une trouille monstre à tout le monde. Si tu avais vu ta tête. Tu étais presque aux lisières de la transformation ou du dépeçage d'un innocent.

\- Je n'étais pas préparé.

\- Oui, ben contrôle toi quand même. Je ne veux pas imposer la vision d'un de mes frères avec la gaule à Keyros. Ni ton odeur d' _alpha_ pur-sang excité jusqu'à l'éclatement.

Quelques coups d'yeux suffire à Hyoga pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait et que ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Son sexe pointait en effet douloureusement dans son pantalon de toile grise et il suait à grosses gouttes puantes de phéromones.

Contenant un sourire gêné alors qu'il tirait sur sa chemise et s'éventait, Hyoga embrocha le pas à son frère en le suivant vers la porte du palais la plus proche. Il s'excusa du regard envers les gens tout autour de lui qui avaient essayer de le stopper et à qui il avait dû faire si peur. Ceux-ci lui firent comprendre par quelques courbettes rapides qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, même s'ils semblaient encore avoir un peu peur de lui.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs très silencieux, apparemment ignorant de la récente crise, puis entrèrent dans un salon qui était ouvert sur un jardin. La température plutôt clémente de la saison permettait encore de pouvoir aller discuter dans un espace mi-salon, mi-jardin zen, sans avoir froid ni être envahis de vent.

Keyros et quelques hommes que Hyoga devinaient être des gardes du corps les y attendaient toujours debout, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda aussitôt l' _oméga_ en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Oui, mon soleil, dit aussitôt Hiromo en serrant son _arkidian_ contre lui, l'air atrocement attendri. Pardon d'être parti comme ça, Hyoga avait besoin de moi.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Keyros. Le salua Hyoga en souriant et se penchant légèrement dans une révérence respectueuse et courte.

Keyros fit de même et lui renvoya son sourire doux.

Cet homme était un _oméga_ -type. Il était beau et adorable, au teint clair et au charme toujours étincelant, capable de purifier l'air et les humeurs par sa seule présence. Il avait un caractère doux et compréhensif, savait regarder les autres pour qu'ils se sentent respectés et compris. En tant qu'homme il était un exemple, en tant qu' _oméga_ c'était une perfection, assez petit et fin pour qu'on veuille sans cesse le chérir et le câliner mais tout autant immanquable tant il rayonnait par sa beauté et la clarté de ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, toujours noués en une délicate queue de cheval, piquée de fleurs ou de longues épingles colorées. Il voyageait toujours avec Hiromo, que ce soit pour des missions techniques, des rencontres diplomatiques ou des conseils de guerre, le colosse musclé qu'était le plus grand frère de Hyoga ne le laissait jamais derrière ni ne le faisait comme son simple suivant, Hiromo le voyait comme son égal, et ne cessait de souligner son importance dans son cœur.

Hiromo était de son côté un tas de muscles et de musc viril et attachant, Hyoga avait toute confiance en lui. Il serait un roi parfait pour le pays. Il était un héros de guerre évidemment, un des hérauts toujours chanté par les gardes ou pendant les parades. A eux deux avec Keyros, ils formaient un couple typique et idéal. Les préjugés devaient s'être formés à partir d'eux, Hyoga ne voyait pas une autre raison pour que cela leur sied si bien.

Keyros avait évidemment déjà essuyé un certain nombre de tentative d'enlèvement, certaines pesaient d'ailleurs encore sur ses épaules parce que les assaillants n'avaient pas tous été appréhendés, ce qui confortait Hiromo dans sa volonté de protéger son compagnon. C'était quelque chose de compréhensible, quelque part Un _oméga_ de cette classe, avec une telle beauté et un lien aussi étroit avec l'empereur actuel ne pouvait que se vendre à prix d'or.

Hyoga espérait sincèrement que son _arkidian_ à lui serait tout aussi adorable et tendre. Il voulait le chérir contre lui toute sa vie sans faillir. Rien que de repenser à lui, à son odeur enivrante, la queue de Hyoga se réveilla de nouveau dans son pantalon. Il fallait vite qu'il le retrouve, lui seul pourrait la calmer.

\- Hyoga je pense qu'il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation avant que je n'aille voir père. Key, chéri, cela ne te dérange pas d'attendre encore un peu ?

\- Pas du tout voyons, sourit l'oméga, je vais en profiter pour aller voir quelques conseillers. On a des papiers et des contrats à faire signer par le cachet de ton père. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Très bonne idée. Merci mon cœur.

Hiromo lui embrassa la joue et le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant doucement, ses yeux regardant avec un peu trop d'insistance les courbes de Keyros rouler sous sa longue veste de soie.

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout dans quoi tu te lances, dit-il doucement à Hyoga sans être certain que ce dernier ne l'entende.

\- J'imagine, grimaça Hyoga en le toisant de haut en bas, lui et son regard affamé. Viens, je vais nous trouvez un salon tranquille.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, prenons plutôt cette véranda-ci.

Hiromo se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil et soupira comme s'il était subitement éreinté. Il prenait deux places à lui seul en étendant les épaules. A un serviteur qui passait dans le couloir il commanda quelques verres d'eaux minérales et des bols de riz couvertes de viandes. C'était le genre de repas qu'il prenait quand il vouait être concentré.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il sourdement en fixant le plafond lustré de la pièce. Comme ça, tu as trouvé ton _arkidian_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore sûr que ce soit lui, commença prudemment Hyoga en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as trouvé. Regarde-toi, enfin. Il n'y a qu'un _oméga_ destiné pour provoquer un tel effet ! parle-moi un peu de tout ça.

\- Je ne sais pas…il a.… on ne s'est jamais rencontré en vrai. C'est compliqué.

Hiromo avait les mains nouées derrière la tête, il le regardait avec évidence et haussa les sourcils.

\- Hé bien, figure-toi que j'ai tout mon temps. Raconte un peu. Je ne t'épargne jamais mes frasques avec Keyros, à ton tour. Tu verras que ça n'est pas si facile de se faire comprendre et de conter.

Hyoga lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, de l'échange subtil et intense de regard, à cet échange de lettre aux remontées plus qu'inattendues. Il ne lui épargna aucuns détails, parce que cela lui semblait important que son frère a un point de vue étendu sur son affaire. Hiromo ne posa de questions, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il regardait alors son frère avec un air interrogateur et plus que curieux, mais jamais en colère ou inquiet.

Finalement, lorsque Hyoga eut fini de lui résumer la situation, Hiromo se ravança dans son siège en ébouriffant ses épaisses mèches blondes.

\- Toi, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un simple bal pour trouver ton _arkidian_. Il faut que soit par un procédé aussi compliqué que ça…dit-il finalement après un moment de silence. On dirait que les dieux ont de grands projets pour toi. Ou son particulièrement sadiques. Dans tous les cas, je pense que l'idée de la lettre était excellente. D'ailleurs tu l'as lue, sa réponse ? ça se trouve c'est une tripotée d'insultes.

\- Pourquoi ce serait ça ? s'énerva Hyoga face au rire dans la voix de son frère.

\- Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris de ton histoire, lors de votre première entrevue visuelle, tu n'as absolument pas réagi et tu l'a laissé seul et sans nouvelles.

\- C'est parce que je ne l'avais pas vu entièrement que je n'étais pas certain qu'il fut mon _arkidian_! il avait le visage dissimulé en grande partie, et ne possédait aucune odeur ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de me repérer, le cheval allait si vite et j'étais fatigué de mon voyage…

\- Oui, oui, je comprends bien, acquiersa vivement Hiromo. Mais parce que je suis un _alpha_ , moi. Lui, il n'est pas autant plongé dans cette histoire d'odeur, c'est un _oméga_ , ils sont comme ça. Il n'a probablement même pas pu te reconnaître via l'odeur que tu avais laissée sur ta première lettre. Par contre, il t'a sûrement reconnu lors de votre échange de regard. Sur ce côté-là, le visuel, les _omégas_ sont très sensibles. D'où l'idée de porter des atours de couleur vive en leur présence.

Subitement, Hyoga compris ce que son frère voulait dire et un frisson glacé lui escalada le dos.

\- Tu veux me faire comprendre…qu'il a probablement seulement l'image de moi de cet affreux _alpha_ qui ne lui a même pas décoché un sourire ni plus d'une seconde d'attention lors de leur première rencontre ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dit, répondit doucement Hiromo en regardant le sol. Mais on dirait bien.

\- Putain, c'est pas possible…Et moi qui voulais débarquer chez lui pour le clamer…il doit me détester maintenant !

Hyoga se prit la tête entre les mains en plissa les yeux de douleur. Avant de réaliser proprement que ce si beau regard était bel et bien celui de son _arkidian_ , de son unique et parfaite âme-sœur, Hyoga s'était contenter de le voir comme un mystère de plus à résoudre, sans jamais vraiment introduire son cœur sur le terrain de jeu, ni presser les choses. Et pendant tout ce temps, cet _oméga_ pensait de lui qu'il ne voulait simplement pas de lui ! qu'il l'avait refusé, ignoré après un échange bref de regard. Il pouvait très bien s'être réfugié dans les bras d'un autre alpha pour soigner sa douleur maintenant !

Hyoga sentit la poigne ferme et chaude de son frère sur son épaule qui le rappelait à l'ordre et au calme. Hiromo lui souriait doucement, sans paraître apitoyé ou agacé.

\- Ça va aller, lui indiqua-t-il en lui massant l'épaule. On est pas certain que ça s'est passé ainsi, qu'il pense ça, rien n'est sûr en définitive, alors il ne vaut mieux pas s'abattre si tôt. Dis-moi, tu as donné ton nom dans la lettre ?

\- Euh, je ne crois pas non. J'ai voulu parler avant tout de moi personnellement et faire connaissance sans faire passer mon titre ou ma réputation devant.

\- Donc il n'a pas pu te reconnaître ? faire le lien entre le toi de la lettre et le toi, le prince ?

\- Si l'odeur n'a pas marché, alors je suppose que non.

\- Alors il y a de l'espoir.

\- Comment ça ? je ne te suis pas.

\- Il a pris la peine de te répondre, alors ça veut dire que quelque part tu lui as plus, tu as accroché son intérêt. Ce qui peut être une bonne chose, parce que ça signifierait que ta personnalité, ton toi véritable, l'a plus attiré, que ton statut de prince impérial ou l'instinct d' _arkidian_. Votre amour sera basé sur une vraie proximité saine et puissante, ainsi. Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est qu'il fasse le lien entre le Hyoga princier qu'il a vu pendant quelques secondes, et celui qui lui parlait par lettre.

Hyoga le regarda de ses grands yeux humides avec la bouche entrouverte.

\- Wow, répondit-il sur un ton traînant. Ça a du sens ce que tu dis.

Hyoga avait toujours vu son aîné comme un barbare de guerre sans grands intérêts pour les sentiments. Il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour, et ce n'était pas pour l'en déplaire.

\- Ce genre de sentiments sont d'autant plus précieux parce qu'ils sont véritables et dépassent toutes les barrières, les distances et les disputes, sourit Hiromo qui semblait heureux que Hyoga croit autant en ses paroles.

Le colosse cachait toujours très bien sa grande intelligence, ou du moins sa lucidité à toute épreuve.

\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup travailler ce genre de questions, figure-toi. Même mon accouplement avec Keyros n'en a pas été exempt. L'important c'est de savoir se remettre vite en selle, et mieux, de ne pas se laisser désarçonner trop facilement à la moindre frasque.

Hyoga hocha vivement la tête puis fixa longuement ses mains jointes qui se pressait l'une l'utre nerveusement.

\- Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. S'il…me déteste ?

\- Les _oméga_ s sont rarement rancuniers avec leur _arkidian_ , surtout si celui-ci sait se rattraper. Dit Hiromo en faisant un clin d'œil goguenard. Pour commencer, avant toutes ces appréhensions, regarde déjà cette lettre. Je ne vais t'imposer sa lecture publique, cela ne regarde que toi. Et lui. Tiens-moi au courant et puis ce sera bon.

\- Merci, frangin.

\- J'espère que je reste ton frère préféré comma ça, dit Hiromo en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je veux bien, mais ne le dis pas aux deux autres. Et évite le sujet de mon _arkidian_ avec papa. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas qu'il se glisse dans mes affaires comme…

\- Comme il fait toujours ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est une promesse, mais en échange il faut que tu me couvres pour le bal des Dechastel. Envoie une contre-réponse de la part du géniteur pour annuler notre venue. Tu as bien accès à son service de correspondance ?

\- Parfois, quand il boit trop après avoir vu papa dans son couvent.

\- Il ne va pas mieux ? s'inquiéta vivement Hiromo.

\- Tu sais que les changements de saisons n'ont jamais réussis à notre porteur…mais ça devrait aller, apparemment il sera en bonne forme pour les festivités de la fin de l'an.

\- Oui, et avec un peu plus de chance, tu n'auras plus à venir célébrer ces fêtes tout seul et tu seras tout aussi heureux que lui, ria une dernière fois Hiromo en quittant la pièce.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

**! Joyeuses Fêtes !**

Voici un petit chapitre un peu en avance que ce qui était prévu, qui fera un peu figure de cadeau de noël, que j'ai rédigé alors qu'on m'avait traîné à un conférence ou je croupissais d'ennuis...en tout cas j'ai rentabiliser ce temps dans un certain angle ! ;) en plus normalement, ça devait former deux chapitres mais j'ai tout fusionner je pensais que ça serait moins frustrant. Enfin, vous comprendrez ! n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews de **DidiineOokami,** **missdeathparis (** Le nom Voile Actée n'est une faute de frappe, je voulais simplement que le titre soit un peu plus original que la simple ''Voie Lactée'' puisque cette histoire-ci change un peu...:p), **gococobo** (ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, si je sors un roman yaoi un jour, je te le dirais !) et de **Nyxiera**. J'espère que vous aurez de beaux cadeaux à noël !

Bonne Lecture !

 **Voile Actée chap 04**

* * *

Hyoga respira exclusivement par la bouche lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre de son _arkidian_.

Et même en procédant ainsi, il eut du mal à se tenir. C'était presque comme si cette odeur avait un goût, une texture. Cela lui mettait réellement l'eau à la bouche.

Il ravala son besoin hurlant de clamer son _oméga_ et déplia avec des doigts légèrement tremblants la lettre qui était d'une superbe blancheur.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, mon mignon, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne pourrais pas toujours me comporter en prince sociable et parfait en ta présence. Surtout si tu te refuses plus longtemps à moi.

La lettre n'était pas bien épaisse au niveau du texte. Par rapport à ce que Hyoga avait écrit s'en était presque insultant. Mais le cœur y était. Chaque mot griffonné avait un poids conséquent. Son _arkidian_ ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'écrire, parce ce que c'était penché et peu soigné. Mais le tout avait un certain charme.

Hyoga lu, et fut heureux de voir que Shun, c'était son nom, lui faisait un peu confiance et qu'il avait accepté de lui révéler quelques choses sur lui. Il aimait " _les dorayakis au miel, le printemps et limer ses dagues avec une pierre de_...quoi ?!

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un _oméga_ parler aussi facilement d'une arme. Non pas que cela le dégoutait, mais il ne s'y attendait simplement pas.

Shun était quelqu'un de poétique et de captivant, Hyoga compris vite qu'il faudrait plus qu'une lettre pour l'appréhender, vu ce qu'il racontait. Il semblait aussi létal que vif. Jamais il ne dit qu'il était un _oméga_ , mais Hyoga le sut via son odeur. Ce n'était pas grave, l'important était de découvrir le reste le concernant.

" _J'aime me battre, je suis un revendeur, je fais ça pour vivre mais jamais je ne tue ni ne vole. Sauf quand c'est mérité. J'aimerai bien un jour monter en haut des plus hauts massifs montagneux de la région, afin de voir ce à quoi ressemble le monde sous cet angle-là. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la lettre, mais ne demande plus à ton espion de la livrer, ça me met mal à l'aise. Tu es si riche que tu disposes de messagers personnels ? Quel est donc ton métier ? Le nom de ta famille ? Peu importe, je ne compte pas te donner le mien donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je demanderai ça. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autres. Alors, je te laisse le soin d'ajouter de nouvelles questions ou de développer des prochains sujets._

 _Shun._ "

Il comptait donc bien continuer à le voir, ou au moins accepter de converser avec lui par écrit. C'était une bonne chose qu'il permette cela sans savoir qu'il était son _arkidian_ , car d'après le grand frère de Hyoga, Hiromo, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient vraiment des gens destinés à bien aller ensemble.

Le bonheur se répandit comme une douce ondée dans les veines de Hyoga. Il tenta de garder la tête froide, même si c'était difficile vu que son sexe était dans l'instant plutôt bouillant. Et le plus compliqué restait à faire, il fallait persuader Shun que Hyoga était son _arkidian_ et que surtout, il voulait vraiment de lui.

Après avoir écrit quelques lignes sur une nouvelle feuille de parchemin dans lesquelles il avait mis tout son cœur, le prince pensa rapidement à un moyen de faire comprendre au petit _oméga_ qu'il était son seul et unique promis de façon efficace et rapide, ne laissant pas la place au doute.

Après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens possibles, l' _alpha_ ne put aboutir qu'à une même conclusion.

Il se leva de son siège et baissa son haut de pantalon.

 _Pardonne-moi, mon Shun. Je te promets que c'est pour ton bien, et que tu auras ça dans la bouche très bientôt._

Penser à cela embrouilla à nouveau la tête et la queue de Shun alors qu'il sortait doucement cette dernière de son pantalon et qu'elle pulsait de joie de recevoir autant de phéromones et d'attention.

Hyoga prit délicatement le papier de la lettre et l'enroula autour de son sexe pourpre et demi dur. Il occasionna une friction importante sur toute sa longueur et grimaça quand les pliures sèches et craquantes de la lettre effritaient la peau tendre de son sexe qui ne la désirait pas moins que le cul de son petit _oméga_. Après près de trente secondes de frottements vifs, qui semblèrent une éternité pour Hyoga, l' _alpha_ retira le papier et remballa son sexe sans une once de merci pour son membre lourd de désir. Il prit soin de replier correctement la lettre dans une nouvelle enveloppe neuve, puis posa le tout sur le bout de sa table et y laissa lourdement tomber sa tête, faisant tout résonner. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, trop honteux pour oser bouger. Il soupira parce qu'il avait le rose aux joues, mais le pire était bien qu'il était relativement satisfait et fier d'avoir ainsi marqué cette lettre pour son _oméga_.

 **WwwwW**

Shun fut étonné de recevoir une réponse aussi rapide. Il pensait que cela prendrait une petite semaine alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours à peine qu'il avait répondu ! Sa dague n'était toujours pas revenue de la lime alors qu'il l'avait déposée le même jour que sa réponse !

Cela lui semblait presque louche. L'espion ne s'était pas montré cette fois-ci, il avait déposé encore une fois une lettre sur le balcon mais n'était pas resté. Peut-être que c'était parce que Shun avait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise à ce propos.. Dans tous les cas, Shun se retrouva fortement curieux de savoir ce qu'on pouvait lui avoir répondu. Des insultes ? Des remarques sarcastiques ? Des déclarations enflammées ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Shun brisa le cachet de cire, écartela l'enveloppe de ses doigts et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une odeur s'échappa des entrailles de papier de la lettre avec la chaleur et la puissance d'une fumerolle de brasier.

\- Qu'est-ce que...! hurla-t-il de surprise en se redressant violemment de sa chaise.

Celle-ci voleta en arrière en rebondissant bruyamment mais Shun ne l'entendit même pas tomber.

Il y avait une odeur qui le prenait à la gorge.

Cela ne l'étouffait pas, mais l'enivrait d'une façon inimitable.

Et inoubliable.

Même en reculant, elle continuait de l'entourer comme un voile, une seconde peau. Parfaite, chaude, puissante, terriblement séduisante.

Putain, c'était l'odeur de son _arkidian_.

C'était l'odeur de Hyoga. Enfouie dans la lettre.

Se couvrant le nez et la bouche de ses deux mains, Shun se cala contre le mur le plus proche respirant à grandes saccades. Il fallait qu'il remette son esprit en place.

Cet homme avec qui il avait parlé était donc son promis ?! Mais ne l'avait-il pas ignoré lors de leur première rencontre au palais ? Pourquoi revenait-il ? Était-il intéressé parce qu'il avait remarqué quelle était l'ascendance familiale de Shun ? c'était la plupart du temps ce qui intéressait les autres.

Tout se brouillait, c'était si compliqué ! Les _arkidians_ n'étaient-ils pas censés s'aimer sans détours alors que Hyoga l'avait rejeté ?

Prenant finalement une grande respiration en plissant les yeux, Shun retira les mains de son visage et s'en servit afin de se caler plus confortablement contre le mur du salon. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses.

L' _oméga_ remarqua alors que la lettre, qui était ouverte en grand sur la table à un mètre de lui, ne portait pas uniquement l'odeur de Hyoga, mais aussi quelques mots.

S'avançant d'un pas lourd et hésitant, Shun reprit la lettre légèrement chiffonné et lu les quelques lignes vives qui y étaient inscrites.

" _Tu es mon_ arkidian _. Le seul. Toi seul peut m'apporter ce qui me manque. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir ignoré la première fois que l'on s'est vus, sur le moment s'est passé si vite pour que je n'ai pu réaliser ton importance, mais mon n'instinct ne m'a pas trompé car il m'a incité partir à ta recherche tant ton souvenir m'intriguais. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, jamais je ne le pourrais, et sache que je suis prêt à me rattraper. Je peux tout t'offrir, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux te connaître davantage, Shun. S'il te plaît, rencontrons-nous. Simplement pour parler et se voir, tu pourras partir à tout instant._ "

Il y avait ensuite une adresse, dans un lieu entre Tokugawa et Sercy, un terrain neutre et secret, et une heure.

C'était difficile de se concentrer. Il sentait que son corps répondait déjà à l'odeur de Hyoga, le voulait tout entier, son cœur aussi vu la lourdeur de ses battements. Cependant, seul son esprit renâclait. Rien n'était sûr que ce ne soit pas un piégé ou un mensonge, rien n'était sûr que Hyoga souhaitait réellement se repentir de son attitude odieuse dans la cour du palais.

En même temps Shun avait pris un suppresseur d'odeur lors de cette rencontre. Il avait aussi le visage dissimulé autant que ses superbes cheveux verts sous une épaisse écharpe. Leur contact visuel avait été court mais intense, mais il était vrai que les _alphas_ étaient moins sensibles au visuel qu'à l'odeur. D'ailleurs ce devait avoir été cette dernière que Shun avait dû involontairement déposé en écrivant sa lettre et qui avait tant passionné Hyoga pour lui répondre de cette manière si...odorante. Bon sang, mais comment avait-il fait pour rendre sa lettre aussi puante de son musc ?!

Une dernière chose gênait Shun alors qu'il relisait pour la dixième fois le contenu de la lettre. Hyoga était parti à sa recherche sans même connaître son nom et son statut, il avait voulu à ce moment simplement en savoir plus sur Shun parce qu'il avait attiré son intérêt malgré son manque d'odeur et de présence dans la foule...cela prouvait au moins combien le prince -par les dieux c'est vrai que c'était un prince !- semblait tenir à lui.

Shun sentit ses yeux s'épaissir de larmes et il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou s'énerver. Toute cette histoire était si nouvelle pour Shun qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le rendez-vous était ce soir.

 **WwwwW**

Plus d'une fois, Shun fut sur la verge de retourner sur ses pas et d'oublier cette idée. Mais à chaque fois son corps n'écoutait pas et ses pieds ne se détournait pas ni ne faisaient mine de freiner la cadence. L'odeur de Hyoga l'hypnotisait et le confortait à l'idée que la rencontre était une bonne idée même s'il en frémissait d'appréhension.

Il quitta Sercy alors que le crépuscule naissant peignait des couleurs flamboyantes tirant facilement sur le mauve dans le ciel, et qui s'étendaient sur les toits et les nuages avec une ampleur dantesque. On aurait dit la toile de fonds d'un tableau. C'était une belle façon d'aller à la rencontre de son destin.

Shun longea la route de gravier rouges qui sortait de Sercy pour mener à Tokugawa et à quelques autres grandes villes. A cette heure il n'y avait plus grand monde sur les talus à part des retardataires fatigués. Shun les dépassa tous sans leur accorder un regard. Blotti à nouveau sous son épaisse capuche, il marchait d'un pas leste et observait les bords de route de friches et de paille déserts d'un œil acéré. Il allait bientôt arriver au point de rendez-vous, et pile à l'heure. Hyoga avait dit à la nuit tombante.

L'obscurité était encore fine mais sa froideur déjà bien installée, par pur réflexe Shun serra contre dans sa main la dague attachée à sa jambe. Il n'avait pas pu se convaincre de la quitter, même pour rencontrer son _arkidian_. Sans elle il se sentait nu. Il préférait se tondre la tête que la quitter, elle représentait ses crocs face à n'importe quel ennemi.

Le lieu de rencontre était un puit de pierres argentées abandonné, situé à quelques centaines de mètres de la route, calé entre quelques broussailles et arbres filandreux. Le lieu était évité parce que prétendument maudit ou quelque chose du genre.

Lorsque Shun arriva en vue de la clairière, il discerna bien vite une silhouette assise sur le bord du puits, la tête basse et couverte sous une longue cape. Hyoga était après tout un prince, c'était logique qu'il se dissimule pour des sorties secrètes. En l'entendant arriver l' _alpha_ se leva d'un bond sec mais ne s'approcha, ce fut à Shun d'avancer encore.

Bien vite le vent apporta à l' _oméga_ l'odeur inimitable de Hyoga, son musc viril et poivré qui rendait si facilement Shun fébrile. D'un pas un peu chancelant, Shun avança en abaissant sa capuche, libérant sa chevelure émeraude à sa suite à la manière d'un traîne fluide et chatoyante. Il souriait timidement sans s'en être aperçu.

Plus il s'approchait de son _arkidian_ , qui semblait partager son excitation vu son odeur, plus son cœur manquait d'éclater de bonheur et d'apaisement.

Arrivé face à lui, Shun remarqua que Hyoga faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui et respirait fortement.

\- Montre-moi ton visage, murmura doucement l' _oméga_ avec un sourire tendre.

Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses joues rouges, et Shun savait déjà quelle était l'apparence de son _arkidian_ , il était beau et parfait. Il voulait le retrouver maintenant.

Hyoga finit par se plier à la demande de l' _oméga_ et retira complètement son capuchon, révélant son visage, ses épaules ainsi que le reste de son corps. Shun eu un bref sursaut parce qu'en rejetant cette cape imprégnée de la puissante odeur de Hyoga, cela chassa totalement le parfum de son _arkidian_ sur le corps de celui qui le portait jusqu'alors. C'était surprenant, comme si l' _alpha_ devant lui venait de muer en un autre corps, pourtant le fonds était simple ; ce n'était pas Hyoga sous cette cape. Ce n'avait pas été lui au moindre instant.

Shun se projeta vivement en arrière aussitôt qu'il réalisa le subterfuge, mais l' _alpha_ lui avait déjà attrapé le bras afin de l'attirer vers lui.

\- Doucement, mon beau, annonça-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tout doux.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Shun au bord de l'hystérie.

L' _alpha_ avait les cheveux coupés très courts, un visage commun si ce n'était ses étranges petits yeux gris étincelants, et il disposait d'une carrure solide, tout à fait enviable. Il enserra le corps de Shun tout contre lui, il puait l'excitation et le vice.

Shun continua de se débattre comme une furie, cependant l'effet de surprise avait eu raison d'une bonne part de son agilité et il était maintenant aux prises avec un ennemi bien plus puissant que lui et qui avait clairement l'avantage. L' _oméga_ se tortillait pour tenter d'attraper sa dague mais ne parvint pas à la saisir avant qu'une main ne lui chope le poignet.

\- Il est armé, il faut faire attention, dit un nouvel arrivant qui avait les mêmes physique et atours que le premier.

Ce dernier souleva Shun du sol en le tenant par la taille, laissant serpenter ses gros doigts sur le fessier de l' _oméga_ qui feulait de rage.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! invectiva-t-il d'une voix étranglée d'émotion. C'est Hyoga qui vous l'a demandé ?

Son porteur perdit son sourire et le dévisagea avec surprise.

\- Ce foutu prince n'a rien à voir avec nous ! avança-t-il en secouant vivement la tête, moqueur. Nous, nous n'avons fait que profiter de l'opportunité.

Il gloussa de plaisir et vint mordre dans le cou de Shun qui continuait de se tordre de colère.

\- AAAaah ! Lâche-moi pauvre malade ! hurla Shun en sentant ses yeux se border de larmes.

Si ça continuait, cet excité allait le faire saigner. Shun paniquait de plus en plus et se sentait réellement perdre pied.

\- Tu sens si bon, souffla l'alpha en se frottant contre lui. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, n'importe qui sera prêt à tuer pour ça, l'odeur des _omégas._

Cela ne rassura pas Shun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! conspua Shun en essayant de se reculer.

\- Te voler, grogna l'inconnu d'une voix lourde.

L'instant suivant un choc foudroyant sur la nuque de Shun lui coupa le souffle ainsi que la pensée. Il sursauta une dernière fois de douleur avant de se voir sombrer dans un abîme sec et douloureux. Le plomb salé de sa vie venait de violemment lui revenir dans les dents.

 **WwwwW**

Hyoga contenait avec peine son excitation ainsi que son impatience. Il allait enfin rencontrer son précieux _arkidian_ et souhaitait sévèrement que le temps à cheval s'accélère afin qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Il avait été retardé parce que pour sortir sans se faire remarquer du palais il avait fallu qu'il ruse et patiente un bon moment pour utiliser la bonne faille dans les tours de garde.

Il avait posté son bras droit, Géo, un peu plus haut sur le chemin afin de sauvegarder ses arrières, avant de descendre vers le puits abandonné en poussant son cheval au petit galop. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec béatitude, imaginant ce qu'ils se passeraient lorsqu'ils se rencontreraient...s'embrasseraient-ils ? Hyoga ne résisterait jamais à l'envie de le peloter un peu. Juste un peu, pour calmer sa possessivité hurlante.

Il passa une dernière lisière s'arbre rendu filandreux et sombres par la nuit d'un bleu profond, puis respira un grand coup en arrivant enfin là où son destin l'attendait. L'air froid lui cinglait les joues et les yeux. Pourtant il vu distinctement la petite masse d'hommes qui était réunie au cœur de la clairière, qui était cerclée autour d'une silhouette plus épaisse et grande qu'aucune autre, et qui portait dans ses épais coudes un corps aussi fin qu'inerte. Aussitôt l'échine de Hyoga se glaça et il ne fit que talonner encore plus vigoureusement les flancs de son cheval qui transpirait déjà beaucoup.

\- Hé, on a de la visite ! fusa alors une voix noyée dans la masse obscure de la clairière.

\- Alors c'est qu'il est temps de partir, répondit une autre voix, retentissante et lourde comme une cascade, qui perçait de la silhouette la plus cossue de tout le groupe d'intrus.

La lumière de la lune jeune éclaira d'un reflet d'argent le visage carré de l'homme ainsi que le manque total de douceur dans son regard. C'était un inconnu total pour Hyoga mais il put reconnaître au moins l'odeur que portait celui qui était niché dans ses bras avec la rigidité d'un cadavre.

\- Noon ! s'entendit dire Hyoga.

Même sa voix semblait désespérée. Hyoga sortit l'épée qui était sanglée à sa selle et la fit fendre le vent en la faisant tournoyer à son côté. Cela eut un effet improbablement efficace, parce que les quelques gens présents proches du puits se dispersent violemment en courant comme des lapins apeurés, sans un bruit, en le voyant manier son arme autant de dextérité et de force. L' _alpha_ stoppa violemment son cheval entre eux, le plus près possible du plus grand, et il siffla avec force. C'était son appel de renfort pour Géo qui parvenait toujours à l'étendre de son ouïe aussi fine que sa lame.

En attendant il s'en occuperait seul. Et il était bien assez motivé pour réussir. Il était prêt à tout accomplir dans l'instants.

Cependant il ne vit pas venir la flèche. Elle éclata dans sur son épaule avec la fureur et la puissance d'un éclair, cela fit tomber Hyoga de selle, le choc le faisant voir double. Son sang bouillonnant de rage coula abondamment tout autour de la pointe de fer, tandis que le monde se révulsait autour de lui. Les intrus détalaient en se balançant des phrases qui avaient qui avaient les tons des insultes. Hyoga se sentait en partie paralysé par ce qui avait été enduit sur le bout de la flèche. Il avait terriblement mal mais continuait de se traîner au sol dans une vaine tentative de rattraper l'homme qui emportait son _arkidian_ au loin, et qui ne semblait pas être aussi pressé et apeuré que ses comparses puant la peur. Il devait probablement savoir que sitôt qu'il aurait passé la lisière des arbres, il serait englouti en totalité par les ténèbres des arbres et serait définitivement hors d'atteinte.

Le berceau de noirceur et de branchage l'enveloppa avec une efficacité effroyable alors que Hyoga ratissait à terre en se traînant sur ses jambes empoisonnées par autant la flèche que l'effroi.

\- Arrête-toi ! hurla Hyoga au paysage déjà désert.

\- Ils sont partis, Hyoga. Dit subitement une voix au-dessus du prince. Comment va ton épaule ?

Hyoga contempla une longue seconde le visage rond et finement barbu de Géo, qui disposait d'une corolle de rides sous les yeux assez impressionnante, avant de finalement le reconnaître pour de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? coassa Hyoga. Tu as une mine bien affreuse.

Par les dieux, même froncer des sourcils l'épuisait. Hyoga remarqua alors que la lumière du jour l'aveuglait comme une flamme et qu'il était à présent couché sur le dos.

\- Que…attends, tu es arrivé si vite ! bégaya-t-il en se redressant par saccades.

Géo eut une mine défaite.

\- Encore heureux. Sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de toi. Tu étais étalé au sol au milieu de la clairière du puits abandonné. Tu…tu bavais. La flèche t'avait bien amochée, mais au moins j'ai réussi à nettoyer la plaie et à enlever la plus grande partie du poison. Mais le muscle de ton épaule est encore fragile, je conseille de retourner au palais pour que tu te fasses recoudre correctement. Moi j'ai fait un travail de boucher et j'ai dû attendre l'aube avant de pouvoir bien voir ce que je faisais, je crains l'infection...

\- Attends. Attends. On reprend du début, râla Hyoga de sa voix fêlée d'un ancien sommeil. Où on est ?

Géo regarda autour de lui, et incita ainsi silencieusement à Hyoga de faire le même.

Ils étaient encore dans la clairière du puits. L'aube était fraîche et encore grisée de nuit. Un vent frais balayait doucement les ajoncs et les petites fleurs qui y avaient trouvé le courage d'y pousser.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Hyoga en massant son crâne perclu de résidus douleurs infâmes. Je l'ai vu emporter Shun alors qu'il faisait nuit, c'était il y a un instant. Combien de temps est-il passé… ?!

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, tu étais seul. Et inconscient. Le poison a dû te faire délirer et oublier. Cela m'a pris plusieurs heures pour m'occuper de ta blessure, comme je l'ai dit, pendant tout ce temps tu as été dans les vapes. Mais en attendant, j'ai envoyé un éclaireur tenter de retrouver la trace des ravisseurs.

\- Tu sais qui ils étaient ? dit Hyoga en massant son épaule enveloppée d'un bandage de fortune, mêlé de fragments de chemises et de tapis de selle.

\- Non, leur odeur ne me disait rien. L'éclaireur ne devrait pas tarder. Je vais te ramener au palais et ensuite je viendrais percevoir son rapport.

\- Quoi ? Non ! il est hors de question que je quitte cet endroit sans Shun !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es parti sans alerter personne sauf moi, et que de nombreuses responsabilités ont besoin de toi, _prince_ ? asséna alors Géo en insistant sèchement sur le titre.

\- La gouvernance impériale peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi, grogna Hyoga en secouant doucement la tête. Pour le moment c'est mon _arkidian_ qui a le plus besoin de moi. Aide-moi à me lever.

Géo savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, la détermination de Hyoga avait la spécificité d'être de fer. Il lui prit le coude et le tira à sa hauteur.

\- D'accord, mais on se dépêche. Et je ne veux pas entendre la moindre plainte !

 **WwwwW**

Shun se réveilla d'un sursaut électrisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été congelé. Son corps tout entier était lourd et son esprit avait du mal à se concentrer. Il était étendu sur un lit de paille, une paillasse étroite, faites de bois fichu contre un mur froid, strié de mousse.

L'inconscience n'avait rien fait oublier à Shun, la rage d'avant tout cela était toujours là, indemne, cristallisée dans ses veines, puissante.

Il se leva d'un bond, voulu courir, mais fut stoppé après seulement un mètre parcouru hors de son lit par quelque chose le tenant aux jambes. Des anneaux de fer aussi froids que des poignes de cadavres lui enserraient les chevilles. Des chaînes épaisses au tons de moisissure y étaient fixées, et cliquetaient lourdement sur le parquet comme les corps viscéraux de vipère de neige.

\- C'est quoi ça encore…, s'inquiéta Shun en levant une jambe avec peine, le poids de la chaîne la rendant assez difficile à manœuvrer.

En la secouant trop il se déséquilibra et manqua de tomber. Cette situation commençait à passablement l'agacer, sans compter qu'il avait encore dans le nez des voluptes de l'odeur de son cher _arkidian_. Celui-là même qu'il ne pouvait plus dès à présent plus voir. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était pire que toute blessure.

Il y eu un crissement semblable à un rien, et Shun se détourna des liens de ses chevilles pour regarder les alentours sombres de la pièce caverneuse. Ses yeux tombèrent ainsi sur la figure de cet homme qu'il pensait tirer d'un cauchemar mais qui provenait en fait tout simplement de son souvenir de la veille.

\- Toi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. C'est toi qui portait l'odeur de Hyoga ! sale imposteur, je vais te… !

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi énergétique alors que cela ne fait que quelques instants que tu es éveillé, répondit promptement l' _alpha_ d'un air à la fois amusé et fasciné.

Il était encore plus impressionnant à voir à la lumière du jour qui glissait timidement entre les petites fenêtres qui étaient creusaient dans les murs. Il avait la figure d'un _alpha_ -type, une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux en brosse ainsi qu'une carrure musclée qui menaçait constamment de faire craquer les vêtements qu'il portait. Il était assis sur un tabouret qui semblait à sa taille. Ses petits yeux d'un parfait bleu clair étaient luisants comme des chandelles. Il émanait de sa figure une confiance froide qui mettait mal à l'aise Shun.

\- Qui es-tu au juste ? s'énerva le jeune _oméga_. Je ne te connais même pas.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il est à présent temps de faire connaissance, sourit le colosse en se levant d'un bond sec.

Shun se recula mais il buta vite contre le rebord de son lit et ses chaînes se tendirent. Ce gars était encore plus impressionnant de face. Etrangement, il n'alla que s'assoir sur la paillasse et ne tenta rien d'autre.

\- Figure-toi que tu ne faisais pas vraiment partie du plan, à la base. En fait, je voulais seulement m'occuper de mon affaire avec la famille impériale mais dès que je t'ai senti, j'ai vraiment eu un déclic. Je n'ai pas croisé beaucoup d'autres _omégas_ dans ma vie, mais toi…toi, tu es vraiment hors norme. Cela valait la peine que je prenne le soin de venir te chercher.

Il se pencha vers Shun en eut un sourire de crocodile.

\- Quel était ce plan ? demanda doucement Shun.

\- Ça t'intéresse ? ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais changer grand-chose en le sachant ou non... (il se pencha encore davantage et souffla d'un air de confidence) Je fais partie d'une meute qui veut renverser la Couronne.

\- Un coup d'Etat ?

De tous les royaumes, celui-ci était réputé pour être une terre douce et libre, où l'économie fleurissait autant que les paysages les plus oniriques jamais rêvés par les poètes.

Ceux qui refusaient malgré tout la présence d'un gouvernement au-dessus de leur tête formaient souvent ce que l'on appelait ''meute'' parce que c'étaient des marginaux avec un certain sens de l'honneur, de l'ordre et de la sociabilité malgré tout.

\- Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi faire ça…

\- Ma meute leur en veut pour certains…antécédents. Que ce soit des batailles perdues, des vols ou bien des manifestations de leur part de nature à contre-produire la moindre de nos entreprises…nous sommes tous des victimes du palais. Pour quelques divergences d'opinions, des condamnations injustes, aussi. En fait, cette meute s'est formée en partie grâce à la Couronne, parce que nous sommes liés par notre mépris à son égard. Beaucoup d'entre nous souhaite sa chute et se venger de la famille impériale.

\- Vous êtes des rancuniers, en gros. Dit Shun d'un ton lent.

\- On dit qu'ils font les meilleures matières à combattants. Et amants.

Shun ne sut sur le moment pas s'il devait préciser à cet homme sa relation avec Hyoga. Pour tout dire il ne voyait pas encore clairement où cette conversation les mènerait.

\- Cela fait longtemps que ma meute travaille sur ce projet de coup d'état total, reprit vivement l' _alpha_ , nous avons des taupes et des armes, tout ce qu'il faut pour que la recette marche. Même s'il est difficile de s'y tenir à la longue avec le pouvoir imprévisible des hommes…Dans tous les cas nous étions sur une bonne pente. Et c'est là que je t'ai remarqué.

Face à la mine perplexe de Shun, l' _alpha_ eut besoin de préciser.

\- On m'a rapporté ton existence par ce que cela serait possiblement intéressant afin de faire pression sur la Couronne. Les prises d'otage, c'est ça qui convainc le mieux ! C'est un des meilleurs carburants de ce monde…Mais alors, tandis que j'avais décidé de te prendre en filature afin d'en apprendre plus sur toi l'autre jour, dans les rues de Sercy, j'ai pu entrapercevoir ta beauté et ton odeur, et bon dieu, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Je veux dire…ton cul m'appelait explicitement !

Shun le foudroya du regard et tenta d'encore se reculer du lit, mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, il était plongé dans ses pensées vicieuses.

Soudainement la rage explosa dans l'esprit de Shun, propulsée par le poids insupportable des chaînes accrochés à ses jambes. Il se tint droit et fier, les poings serrés comme des nœuds de corde, sur le point de mordre ou d'insulter cet _alpha_.

\- Comment as-tu eu son odeur, siffla-t-il lourdement, comment as-tu su où notre rendez-vous était prévu…qu'as-tu fait de lui ?!

Shun se jeta alors sur l' _alpha_ parce qu'il venait de réaliser que son cher Hyoga avait possiblement subit un sort pire que le sien. Son attaque fut heureusement efficace parce qu'il était doué dans ce domaine, et il parvint à arracher un cri et quelques gouttes de sang à cet _alpha_ répugnant. L'homme se servit aussitôt de sa force massive pour stopper le petit attaquant. Il lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua sur le lit, lui faisant même oublier de respirer par la contre-attaque violente.

\- Petite furie, ria doucement _l'alpha_ en promenant l'une de ses paumes sèche sur la poitrine de Shun.

\- Si tu l'as touché, je te tuerais de mes mains, l'injuria l' _oméga_ en serrant les mâchoires. Comment…qui t'as aidé à nous trouver ?

Subitement, la lumière se fit, autant dans l'esprit que Shun que dans la pièce, qui se révéla moins sale et délabré qu'elle ne le laissait paraître dans la pénombre. Tandis que le jeune _oméga_ devinait enfin qui était derrière ces informations, c'était plutôt évident en fait, cette même personne entra dans la chambre d'un pas léger qui lui était propre, en amenant une torche allumée.

Il avait l'air toujours aussi vieux, sec et nerveux. Portant les mêmes habits que la seule fois où ils s'étaient croisés avec Shun, cet homme arborait cependant sur le visage quelque chose de différent un grand sourire de victoire.

\- Toi ! se stupéfia Shun.

C'était incroyable et évident à la fin, mais tout aussi douloureux. L'espion messager était la taupe. Alors qu'il semblait bien trop vieux pour être méchant ou traître.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu trahisses la famille impériale ! tu n'es qu'une râclure !

\- Tu l'as énervé, alors que je venais de parvenir à l'apaiser, se plaignit l' _alpha_ au-dessus de Shun avec une mine de gamin.

\- Toi, je t'emmerde, et toi le traître, je viens te casser la gueule ! hurla Shun en s'arquant furieusement sous la poigne de l' _alpha_ comme s'il était une vipère dans la main d'un chasseur.

\- Héhé, tu as raison, il est fascinant pour un _oméga_ , commenta l'espion en croisant les bras devant lui.

\- Arrête de le regarder ainsi, rétorqua aussitôt l' _alpha_ en grondant, il est à moi.

\- De merde que je suis à toi. Je n'appartiens qu'à Hyoga !

Avouer cela à voix haute fut aussi libérateur que douloureux pour Shun. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie que cela se réalise. Mais il devait se retenir de pleurer pour le moment.

La prise sur Shun se raffermit aussi violemment que si la main de l' _alpha_ venait de sécher.

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom. Bientôt, il fera partie du passé, et tout le monde l'aura oublié.

Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses petits yeux ronds. Pleine de mauvaiseté et de tension. Cet _alpha_ semblait diaboliquement intelligent malgré sa figure de colosse simplet, il devait sûrement être un des chefs de cette meute.

\- Je fais partie de la meute d'Abalt, Shun. Annonça lugubrement le vieil espion sans bouger de là où il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la torche toujours en main. J'en ai fait partie dès que ce fichu gouvernement à condamner mon fils à des travaux forcés qui l'ont amené à attraper la fièvre rouille et à mourir dans d'horribles souffrances. Je veux leur faire subir la même peine qu'ils m'ont infligés, et pour cela, je suis prêt à y mettre les moyens et la finesse.

\- Il a infiltré le gouvernement il y a trois ans de cela, précisa l' _alpha_ en regardant son comparse sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur Shun. Il a du talent pour se faire croire. Et est vite devenu chef des services secrets du palais, un noyau d'informations pour notre groupe. Il a su aisément profiter de cet avantage pour recueillir les informations les plus succulentes du palais…et regarde, tu es là aujourd'hui.

Il glissa un doigt le long de la gorge de cygne de Shun qui respirait avec agitation. Cet homme aurait pu le broyer s'il l'avait voulu, et l' _oméga_ n'aurait jamais pu en faire autant.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, chef. Mais je n'ai fait que mon travail, ronronna l'espion. Il ne m'a fallu planter que quelques informations erronées concernant notre jeune ami ici présent, des spécificités physiques dégradées, fausses par exemple, afin de leur faire perdre son sillon et rendre plus ardue la tâche de le retrouver, vu que personne ne l'avait encore bien vu au palais. J'ai aussi recueillis des échos sur ses mouvements et refuges, et le tour était joué. Ainsi, nous avons une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux tous. Je n'avais seulement pas prévu que l'on prenne aussi vite possession de lui, mais j'ai vite su qu'il faudrait agir avec efficacité en voyant l'habitude plus qu'enthousiaste de mon chef à son égard, c'est pourquoi je me réjouis d'avoir lu par avance leurs échanges avec le Troisième Prince, cela a faciliter grandement les choses.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Shun en se tordant de nouveau avec fureur, pauvre merde ! je vais te…

\- C'était pour ton bien, dit le chef en lui caressant une joue dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

\- Je n'en ai retiré aucun plaisir, sembla vouloir préciser l'autre vieux con toujours perché sur son piédestal.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez su pour notre rendez-vous ! cria Shun malgré l'étouffement dû à la poigne de l'alpha sur sa poitrine et sa gorge.

Cet espion devait savoir dissimuler ses traces et son odeur, ainsi il avait pu savoir ce qu'il voulait, et même récupérer un manteau appartenant à Hyoga afin de leurrer Shun jusqu'au bout. Il était un homme ayant tous les pouvoirs, toutes les opportunités, un traître au cœur d tout, un loup dans une bergerie.

Les deux hommes se reculèrent brutalement, c'était peut-être parce que Shun menaçait de basculer de nouveau dans l'inconscience du fait de la poigne de l' _alpha_ ou parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire, dans tous les cas ils laissèrent enfin le jeune _oméga_ tranquille. Ce dernier aussitôt roula sur l'autre flanc afin de ne leur montrer que son dos, pas sa peine ni son angoisse d'être en ce lieu maudit.

\- Laissons-le se reposer, souffla doucement l'espion.

\- Tu as raison, dit l' _alpha_ en caressant doucement la nuque de Shun.

Le poids de sa main disparut alors tandis que Shun sentait sa gorge se serrer d'émotion, toujours roulé en boule sur un coin de sa paillasse. Il avait envie de crier et de se battre, mais l' _alpha_ était trop fort par rapport à lui, en combat régulier Shun n'avait aucune chance. Il était épuisé. Sa respiration était compressée par la rage et la peine, il ne savait pas si les prochaines choses qui en sortirait seraient des cris ou des larmes. Peut-être les deux.

Bientôt la lumière s'éteignit de nouveau et la pénombre sèche se répandit de nouveau dans la chambre carrelée qui ne possédait qu'une fenêtre, menant vers un carré de lumière pâle et terne.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens ! voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, je suis contente que l'omégaverse devienne si populaire, nous allons gouverner un jour le mooonde hahaha ! xP

Vous saviez qu'il allait y avoir bientôt des sorties de manga omégaverse en France ? je vous conseille d'ailleurs le titre "Tadaima, Okaeri" d'Ichikawa Ichi qui va sortir bientôt chez nous, et qui est une superbe histoire d'un couple avec un enfant, leur quotidien en tant que parents...c'est juste trop kawaiiii ! 3

Merci pour vos si belles reviews qui me donnent toujours le sourire, je suis très heureuse que ma fic' vous plaise, je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite.

(Je fais une petite parenthèse pour le message de **L ;** ne t'inquiètes pas les viols sont pour moi tout aussi aversifs, je trouve ça ni sain ni utile à un scénario si ce ne n'est juste pour mettre du cul gratuitement et détruire la crédibilité d'un personnage, je suis contente que tu m'en ai parlé en tout cas :) )

Bon, je me tais et je fais place à l'histoire !

* * *

Lorsque l'éclaireur rejoignit la route de Hyoga et Géo, perché sur son cheval suant, il avait l'air hagard de fatigue mais portait de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Je suis parvenu à rattraper leurs traces, s'exclama-t-il en descendant de sa selle. Ils ont filé vers une terre répertoriée dans le territoire d'une meute.

\- Une meute ? s'essouffla Hyoga de peur. Une meute de quelle animosité ?

Ce soldat-traqueur était maigre mais compensait par une voix ferme et vive. Sa pâleur se relevait d'autant plus visible dans la lumière terne du jour.

Hyoga et Géo avaient avancés une bonne partie de la journée, ne se reposant que lorsque la blessure à la tête de Hyoga le faisait voir trop trouble pour qu'il puisse continuer à marcher. Ils avaient fini par parvenir à récupérer des chevaux dans un poste de garde mais la distance semblait toujours autant s'étirer sans jamais offrir d'horizon digne d'espoirs. L'éclaireur leur en portait enfin quelques graines.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, précisa ce dernier. J'ai passé un bon moment à épier leurs basements, et ils ont l'air assez nombreux et plutôt organisés même si ce ne doivent pas être une vraie armée rebelle.

\- Combien d' _alphas_ ? demanda prestement Géo.

\- Près d'une bonne vingtaine. Sur environ cinquante individus qui doivent être pour le reste des _bétas_. Et je ne crois pas avoir vu d' _omégas_.

Normalement, on pouvait dénombrer la bonne santé d'une communauté ou d'une meute évaluant le nombre d' _omégas_ qu'on pouvait y trouver. Ces êtres à la sensibilité et à la fragilité plus exacerbée que les autres parvenaient rarement à vivre sur des terres croupies de pauvreté et de violence, aussi, leur présence était toujours un signe de puissance. A la manière de vecteurs joignants les sommets et les racines d'un groupe, les _omégas_ étaient ceux capable de donner de la force aux _bétas_ et d'adoucir les _alphas_ par leur seule présence. Ils étaient précieux pour un groupe, et nécessaire à une bonne hygiène de vie en meute, surtout lorsqu'elle était composée de plusieurs _alphas_. Sur les échelles de mesure venaient ensuite les couples et la quantité d'enfants.

Hyoga serra les mâchoires et se cramponna ses propres genoux.

\- Penses-tu qu'une infiltration est possible ? demanda-t-il à l'éclaireur.

\- Peut-être, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Mais ne peux pas faire d'autres estimations très exactes tout seul, il me faudrait mon équipe pour...

\- On va agir avec ou sans ton avis, trancha subitement le prince.

\- A deux ? euh, avec tout mon respect, majesté…

\- Ce n'est pas cet avis-ci que je veux, dit Hyoga en se redressant promptement. Géo !

\- Oui majesté ! se dressa immédiatement le second à l'entente de son nom et du ton sec de Hyoga.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te montrer comment faire une percée dans une foule.

 **WwwwW**

Le sang coulait doucement le long des chevilles de Shun. Cela faisait peu de temps que le jeune _oméga_ s'était décidé à lutter contre ses chaînes mais il ne pouvait rien bouger malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Même son lit n'avait pas remué d'un centimètre.

Le sang de Shun avait toujours cette même couleur rouge très vive voire incandescente, qui était une particularité de sa famille, avec les autres spécificités que ce sang portait d'après les légendes. L' _oméga_ se posta sur son lit en grognant et tenta de se calmer. S'aveugler dans une colère noire ne l'aidera jamais.

A repenser à ces dernières heures, Shun ne voyait pas d'autres causes que son sang et sa famille comme raison pour vouloir l'enlever. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent l'utiliser comme otage pour faire pression sur la famille royale…Mais c'était une idée ridicule. L'empereur devait sûrement ignorer son existence et même se moquer ouvertement de son sort. Et pour Hyoga…il ne restait pas grandes chances à Shun sur ce que le prince pouvait savoir sur sa position actuelle. Au moins il était certain que l'homme était bien celui à l'avoir répondu, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remplacer à cette tâche vu l'odeur puissante que la dernière lettre avait émise.

Shun n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir sortir d'ici seul. Ce n'était pas un grand changement. Une vie d'aventurier et de détrousseur impliquant toujours un certain quota d'emprisonnements.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et la parfaite clarté d'un jour froid éclata devant Shun qui tenta de s'épargner quelques rayons en détournant la tête. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette puissante lumière on l'avait déjà agrippé par les bras et traîné en dehors de sa cellule avec une certaine rudesse. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas senti les chaînes de ses chevilles lui être retirée, il vit le visage du connard d' _alpha_ (C'était ainsi que le jeune homme s'était décidé de le surnommer vu qu'il avait osé se faire passer pour Hyoga) l'ayant berné qui apparut devant lui et Shun poussa un feulement de gorge automatique en sentant qu'il pouvait encore en vouloir à sa personne, mais personne ne sembla faire attention à ce qu'il disait. On venait de lui nouer les mains devant lui avec quelques cordes.

L' _alpha_ avait toujours ce même petit air fier de lui et récupéra Shun rapidement en lui attrapant l'arrière de la gorge de son immense paume asséchée.

Shun remarqua que la petite salle dans laquelle on l'avait emmené recelait de monde. L'échine de Shun s'hérissa alors que des dizaines d'yeux curieux se tournaient vers lui. Des _bétas_ , des _alphas_ et même quelques femmes. Ce qui était assez impressionnant. Les femmes étaient une engeance de leur race qui s'était atrophiée ces dernières ères, et qui ne représentaient plus aucun intérêt pour personne maintenant que l'humanité c'était habitué à se reproduire autrement avec les _omégas_ , ces mâles pouvant porter des enfants. Elles devaient être bien seules, les dernières femmes de ce monde. Shun eut subitement un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à ces personnes qui étaient déjà parmi les oubliés de l'Histoire. Il ne put cependant pas penser plus longtemps à cela car la voix fébrile de phéromones de du connard d _'alpha_ tonna derrière sa nuque.

\- Lui, c'est mon compagnon, affirma-t-il sans détacher ses yeux ronds de Shun. Il est nouveau ici, alors j'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil. Que personne ne le touche, ni même ne pense à le toucher. Sinon je vous ferai sauter les yeux de la tête en les faisant passer par vos narines. Il est à moi. (Il pressa sa main sur la hanche de Shun avec possessivité). Je sais qu'il est mignon, mais je ne le partagerais jamais comme j'ai pu le faire avec les autres _omégas_ qu'on a ramassé. De plus, il a une autre utilité.

Comme pour prouver cela, le connard d _'alpha_ prit le poignet de Shun et y massa la peau de ses lourdes mains caleuses.

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea subitement l'un des soufifres les plus lucides du groupe.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? dit le connard d _'alpha_.

\- Vous seul semblez le savoir…

\- Cet _oméga_ descend d'une fière lignée, se dit-il subitement à raconter. Une famille qui est insignifiante aujourd'hui, presque éteinte, mais qui est prétendument doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels.

Tout en parlant, il sera Shun contre jusqu'à pouvoir humer sa gorge sans se soucier de leur audience. _L'oméga_ eut un haut de cœur d'être traité ainsi, comme une poupée sans cervelle. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qui rendit ses genoux cotonneux. Ce que disait cet homme n'en était pas non plus pour rien.

\- Chef, reprit un sous-fifre calmement, que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Regardez ces cheveux couleur émeraude. Cette peau si fine...ajouta l'alpha d'une voix clairement excitée. C'est très clair qu'il descend de la dynastie des Inuya.

\- C'est faux ! éructa aussitôt Shun en sentant ses tripes le tordre.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave si personne ne l'a jamais remarqué. Moi seul est un passionné d'histoire parmi eux. Moi seul connaît la vérité concernant la bonne fortune que tu es censé amener par ta seule présence. Par ton sang rose.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes, se débattit Shun, rien n'est vrai !

\- Nous le verrons bien, et si jamais cela s'avère être un mensonge, je suis certain que l'on te trouverait alors une autre utilité.

Il accompagne ces mots par de lourdes caresses sur le bas du ventre de Shun, l'endroit exact où son ventre gonflerait si jamais il devait y avoir un jour un enfant là-dedans.

Les autres hommes regardaient Shun avec des yeux interloqués. Dans ce pays, on ne prenait vraiment pas les mythes et les superstitions avec légèreté. C'était ce que la mère de Shun avait murmuré à son fils pour qu'il se tienne à l'écart des autres pour que jamais on venait à découvrir de qui ils descendait ; des hommes et des femmes de tous statuts et genres, _bétas_ , _alphas_ , _omégas_ , qui avaient suivis les plus grands conquérants et penseurs en leur apportant supposément une chance éhontée grâce à une bonne fortune héritée de leur sang d'une couleur si particulière. Ils étaient de simples portes bonheur en réalité. Aujourd'hui, il était difficile de s'assurer que cette réputation soit véritable ou le fruit d'esprits faussés prenant toutes les coïncidences pour des miracles. Dans tous les cas, il était certain que la famille de Shun avait bien accompagnée des héros et personnages célèbres.

\- Pauvre malade ! s'énerva Shun, arr.. ! Shun ne put rien dire de plus car on venait de lui poser une main en bâillon sur la bouche, et plusieurs personnes étaient apparues derrière lui pour le tenir immobile sans le blesser.

\- Là, dit leur chef répugnant en souriant tendrement. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Du calme, j'ai dit ! hé, arrête de te débattre je ne t'ai rien fait.

Shun ne voulait pas leur offrir des larmes, il serra les paupières autant que les mâchoires et attendit que le cauchemar s'arrête. Il avait été dans de bien pires situations au cours de ses précédentes quêtes. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi perturbé par le savoir que son _arkidian_ le pensait fuyant. Cette idée lui vrillait le cœur et l'esprit tout en le rendant nauséeux de souffrance. Cet homme était le noyau du destin de Shun, et on le lui avait pris sans égards.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, où est celui qui voulait tant être puni ? annonça le connard d' _alpha_ , triomphant.

Cette fois, les regards virèrent enfin de direction de Shun pour aller se poser sur quelqu'un d'autre, un _alpha_ couvert de bleus et à l'œil mauvais. Cet homme semblait capable de foudroyer les gens de terreur rien qu'avec sa mauvaise mine, cependant il était à genoux parmi les autres du groupe, immobile et muet. Son nez était cassé et gouttait du sang sur le planché froid de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'attention était à présent concentrée sur lui. Mais continua tout de même de regarder pesamment Shun.

\- Ne le fixe pas comme ça, grogna le chef. Cet _oméga_ ne va pas te sucer la bite. Il est là car il est utile, et pas seulement à recueillir mon foutre. Par contre, toi, tu es mauvais élément, précisa le connard d _'alpha_ en pointant du doigt l'homme à genoux en face d'eux. Il faut te punir pour en faire un exemple pour la meute. Et cette exécution sera aussi ce qui me permettras d'assoir un peu de mon autorité sur toi, Shun. Pour que tu m'obéisses pour de bon et que tu me prennes vraiment au sérieux.

\- Nous ne sommes même pas accouplés. Il n'y a pas moyen que je t'accepte, cracha enfin Shun d'une voix encore trop faible à son goût.

\- Oh, mais tu vas m'accepter.

Il poussa Shun en avant, en diffusant ses phéromones dans la pièce, et les dernières personnes qui n'avaient pas fuies de l'endroit tombèrent sur le derrière. L'odeur de cet _alpha_ était particulièrement puissante pas étonnant qu'il soit le chef ici, aussi abruti et sadique soit-il. Shun sentit ses racines d' _oméga_ se mettre à gémir et supplier. Mais Shun était fort et il n'appartenait à personne, aussi ne fléchit-il pas.

\- Tu es vraiment une incroyable personne, ricana le connard d' _alpha_ en tentant de se rapprocher de nouveau de Shun. Mais ta résistance est inutile parce que ta nature d' _oméga_ te rend d'office inférieur à moi.

C'était vrai qu'il avait terriblement envie de plier face à cette tempête de phéromones asphyxiante, de se rouler sur le dos et d'attendre qu'on le possède. Ce désir bestial et bouillant faisait facilement voir Shun trouble qui se détestait pour cette faiblesse mais ne se voyait définitivement pas inférieur malgré tout. Sa nature ne le définissait pas comme personne, ni comme combattant et encore moins comme « récepteur à foutre ». Il était façonné par ses actes et ses pensées et rien d'autre. C'est avec cette pensée que Shun se jeta toutes griffes dehors et frappa en plein visage le connard d' _alpha_ afin de le faire tomber à terre.

Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter, du moins pas tant que le chef ne se mette à hurler de douleur. On arracha alors presque les épaules de Shun pour le faire reculer, mais personne n'osa le frapper tandis qu'il continuait de se débattre contre leurs poignes. Shun parvint à assener quelques bons coups de pieds et de têtes à ceux l'entourant. Ce fut très satisfaisant, et il ne le regretta jamais, même quand les hommes commencèrent finalement à le gifler pour qu'il se calme.

\- Hé, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! c'est à moi de le corriger s'il agit mal ! grogna le connard d' _alpha_ en massant sa mâchoire commotionnée.

Se faisant, il agrippa Shun par les cheveux pour le forcer à se tenir calme face à lui. D'un coup de doigt, il essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sur le coin des lèvres de l' _oméga_ tout en se ravissant d'un sourire que son épaisse mâchoire rendait affamé et primitive.

\- Je ne veux que personne ne t'abîme, murmura-t-il doucement.

Shun articulait un énième « va te faire voir » lorsqu'un son de cloche aussi perpétuel que strident se mit à retentir dans les hauteurs du bâtiment. Electrisant de nouveau les occupants de la salle.

\- Quoi, encore ?! s'énerva le connard d' _alpha_ en regardant tous ses sbires comme s'ils devaient régler le problème dans la seconde. Allez voir qui est le con qui a cru bon de sonner l'alerte !

Une série de pas violents résonnèrent alors tout autour d'eux, dans les extérieurs des lieux, suivie de quelques cris rauques que seuls des hommes enragés par le combat pouvaient pousser.

\- Shun ! perça subitement une voix puissante dans le couloir le plus proche.

 _Cette voix._

Même si Shun ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, sur le moment il sut exactement à qui elle appartenait. Tout son corps se mit à le lancer douloureusement comme l'instinct le sommait de rejoindre cette voix qui lui promettait mille réconforts.

\- Hyoga ! hurla aussitôt l' _oméga_ en s'éloignant un peu du visage du connard d' _alpha_ … Hyog-

Une claque le fit aussitôt retourner à l'état silencieux et endolori qu'il avait peiné à quitter. Il vit trouble pendant une longue seconde avant que son esprit ne puisse procéder à une nouvelle évaluation de son entourage qui venait à nouveau de changer.

Les hommes de main étaient tous partis de la pièce, même le blessé, qui semblait pourtant très peiné de tenir autrement que sur ses genoux. Seuls étaient restés le connard d' _alpha_ et Shun.

\- Je vais te foutre à la cave, grogna-t-il sévèrement. C'est là qu'on mettait les gens de ta famille la plupart du temps, hein ?

Ce que cet homme ne savait pas, c'était qu'à présent, en un contre un contre Shun, il n'avait plus autant de chances d'échapper aux courroux de l' _oméga_. Ce type venait de commettre une erreur fatale dont la première avait été de l'enlever en croyant pouvoir le posséder si facilement. Shun lui prouva justement cela en se jetant sur lui dès qu'il le put, pour ouvrir s son arcane gauche d'un savant coup de coude. Lorsque le connard d' _alpha,_ prit au dépourvu comme un débutant, tomba à la renverse, Shun ne profita même pas de ce moment pour lui renvoyer quelques autres coups vengeurs qui auraient fait du bien à ses nerfs, et parti en courant vers la porte la plus proche d'où la voix de Hyoga avait brièvement percée.

Le prince devait être en train de courir pour semer quelques assaillants mais sa trace était heureusement encore fraîche. Cette odeur, Shun pourrait de toute façon aisément la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde sans soucis. Rapidement, il prit donc une foulée acharnée et suivit la trace olfactive laissé par Hyoga, ses délicieux relents de sueurs et de rage qui donnaient l'irrépressible envie à Shun de s'enrouler dedans.

Il croisa un certain nombre de corps d'hommes évanouis au sol durant sa route, certains en plus mauvais état que d'autres, mais aucunes grosses flaques de sang. Il ramassa au passage une dague abandonnée avant de reprendre sa route plus déterminée que jamais à sortir d'ici. Le plancher était composé d'un bois de cerisier dur et froid qui grinçait facilement sous ses pas, donnait l'impression à Shun de courir dans une bâtisse abandonnée ou sur un sol sans fin.

Il entendit finalement des voix et quelques bourdonnements de coups, et bondit dans la nouvelle pièce qui semblait les contenir.

Il tomba alors face à une scène de cauchemars Hyoga était cerné par deux hommes qui égalaient certes sa taille mais pas son tour d'épaules. Ils le tenaient coincé entre eux d'eux, dans un coin, des épais piolets de guerre dressés au-dessus d'eux, prêts à s'abattre sur le blond qui tenait son épaule gauche sûrement blessée. Sans plus hésiter, Shun se lança sur l'homme le plus proche en abattant sa dague dans l'échine épaisse du type pile dans le système nerveux. L'arme croqua facilement la chair. Sa proie se cambra d'un coup sec en beuglant. Profitant de la surprise, Shun sauta sur le second ennemi et lui envoya son poing au fonds de la gorge. Un gargouillis brutal plus tard, les deux hommes étaient au sol et Shun avait ses yeux esseulés enfoncés dans ceux de Hyoga, écarquillés par la surprise.

 **WwwwW**

C'était une apparition tout droite sortie de ses fantasmes qui venait de tirer Hyoga d'une situation qui lui aurait valu bien des cicatrices. Sauf que dans ses rêves, Shun porterait bien moins de vêtements et de traces de coups. Ici, il avait de plus les cheveux en pagaille, coulant le long de ses joues et de ses bras tremblants, lui donnait un aspect de bête sauvage, haletante et superbe. Ce qui le tracassa également était la couleur de sa chevelure qu'il avait estimée brune. Mais l'odeur ne pouvait trahir, c'était bien son _arkidian_ en face de lui.

\- Shun ? murmura-t-il en redressant le cou.

Son épaule avait été déboîtée durant un cours instant lors d'un de ses échanges musclés avec les membre de la meute d'Abalt, et bien qu'elle ne soit plus démise à présent, il restait que le choc avait quand même rendu l'articulation très sensible. Hyoga la massa une dernière fois en grimaçant avant d'avancer d'un pas vers Shun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Tout va bien, Shun ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Par les dieux, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il parlait enfin à son _arkidian_ ! aux enfers les convenances, il avait autre chose à faire. La situation était trop bizarre.

Il se jeta sur Shun en étouffant un hoquet d'émotion, l'enveloppant de ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse plus le rater.

 _Quelle odeur !_

Hyoga plongea son nez dans la gorge de Shun et huma longuement d'abord pour son simple plaisir puis pour s'assurer que le cœur battait toujours là-dessous avec énergie et rythme. Et c'était le cas, un peu rapide, mais puissant. C'était une des plus belles mélodies que Hyoga n'avait jamais eu à écouter.

Il se recula éventuellement pour essayer de regarder dans les yeux de Shun et dû chasser un certain nombre de mèches de devant ce visage de porcelaine avant de trouver quelques prunelles d'émeraudes qui ne brillaient plus.

\- Shun ? répéta Hyoga. C'est moi, Hyoga, réponds. S'il te plaît, mon cœur, regarde-moi.

 _Merde, c'est peut-être encore trop tôt pour les surnoms. Mais il sent tellement bon !_

Subitement, Hyoga réalisa que Shun le voyait bien, mais il donnait l'impression de ne pas croire à ce que ses yeux percevaient. Comme si Hyoga n'était qu'une illusion. Comme s'il rêvait et craignait de se réveiller s'il bougeait.

Haletant encore avec peine, Shun lâcha finalement la dague qu' il tenait au sol, qui tomba en résonnant bruyamment, avant d'enfin parler.

\- J'ai cru que j'arriverai trop tard, siffla-t-il d'un air presque énervé, d'une voix aussi fragile que du cristal. Une seconde plus tard et tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ?!

\- Je viens de sauver ! annonça Hyoga en riant presque avec hystérie. Même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup dans l'instant… j'ai eu si peur qu'ils ne t'aient fait du mal avant d'arriver à temps…

En débarquant sur le site, Hyoga avait bataillé contre un bon nombre de types de toutes les tailles avant de parvenir à ne serait-ce qu'entrer dans le seul bâtiment appartenant à cette meute. Il avait même croisé Jujhug l'espion au détour d'un couloir, ce sale traître n'avait même pas cherché à nier quoique ce soit. Hyoga lui avait ratatiner le nez suffisamment de fois pour convaincre cette raclure de ne plus jamais se montrer sur les terres de sa famille dans les prochains siècles. Le prince et son coéquipier avaient couru comme des dégénérés dans les longs couloirs froids du bâtiment en criant le nom de Shun dans l'espoir de le trouver. Cependant ils n'appelèrent que des ennemis à eux de cette façon. Mais d'une certaine façon cela fut tout de même productif vu que Shun l'avait tout de même retrouvé, au final.

Hyoga serra ses bras tout autour des hanches de Shun en balayant de nouveau le visage de l' _oméga_ de ses doigts tremblants d'émotion.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es enfin là…souffla-t-il.

Shun semblait penser la même chose, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux d'un air toujours plus confus et perdu.

Le fait que Shun soit tripoté de partout par Hyoga ne semblait pas tant déranger l' _oméga_ que le fait qu'il ait sauvé le prince de peu d'une mort douloureuse à coup de piolets de guerre. C'était sur ça qu'il bloquait depuis si longtemps, compris enfin Hyoga.

\- Regarde, Shun, je vais bien. Grâce à toi. On est enfin réunis.

Pour prouver cela, il relâcha un peu de ses phéromones autour de lui afin de marquer une première fois le corps de Shun. Cela sembla faire réagir l' _oméga_ qui mis enfin ses bras en écharpe autour du cou de Hyoga. Ses grands yeux se remplir enfin d'autre chose que de la peur de perdre son _arkidian_.

\- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? demanda Shun d'une petite voix. L' _alpha_ d'ici, il m'a piégé en prenant ton odeur…Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir en croyant que je t'avais abandonné en ignorant notre rendez-vous…

\- Tu es bien la seule personne que je ne pourrais jamais abandonner, répondit Hyoga en souriant.

Aussitôt il pressa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de Shun qui sentaient le sang et la lavande. Ce fut l'explosion entre eux deux, Hyoga vit des lumières blanches passer devant ses yeux alors même qu'il avait les yeux fermés, et il se serra davantage contre Shun d'en l'espoir de goûter un peu plus de cet être si parfait pour lui. Ils se calèrent doucement contre le mur le plus proche et Hyoga glissa un genou entre les deux jambes de Shun comme si rien d'autre n'importait que leur union présente.

Shun se mit à gémir doucement en laissant le contrôle total de leur baiser à Hyoga, sa nature d' _oméga_ le disposant naturellement à apprécier ce genre d'initiative bien que sa personnalité propre semblait le rendre bien fougueux et sûr de lui, capable même de fourrer sa langue le long du palais de Hyoga sans rougir.

 _Oh mes aïeux_ , pensa le prince avec une cohérence faiblarde, _si c'est ça avoir un_ arkidian _, j'achète immédiatement._

Jamais un baiser ne lui avait donné l'impression de voler et de se consumer en même temps. Et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Traçant un chemin le long des hanches de Shun avec ses deux mains, palpant et massant par-dessus le tissu, Hyoga inspectait pour traquer une quelconque blessure et réalisait peu à peu combien il était chanceux. Shun semblait avoir un corps magnifique et couvert de muscles filandreux et puissants. Il était de plus doté d'un courage et d'une profondeur d'esprit tout aussi désirable même si en toute honnêteté Hyoga ne s'y était jamais attendu pas en imaginant son _arkidian_.

Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent enfin l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils entendirent le toussotement de Géo qui était là depuis le début et qui semblait assez embarrassé.

\- Je pense qu'il faut y aller…Nous sommes toujours en terrain ennemi, après tout.

\- C'est vrai, haleta Hyoga en se sentant presque rougir. Il faut rentrer à Tokugawa maintenant.

Il glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque de Shun et l' _oméga_ le regarda un instant sans sembler quoi décider. Hyoga devina vite ce qui pouvait le déranger et se recula un peu pour ne pas donner l'impression à Shun qu'il lui mettait la pression en lui imposant une proximité étouffante.

\- Bien sûr, s'il y a besoin de passer quelque part avant…pour récupérer des affaires ou rassurer ta famille. Ce sera seulement plus sûr de faire le point une fois retourné au palais. On y sera tranquille et en sécurité.

\- J'ai seulement besoin de retourner à l'auberge où je résidais à Sercy.

\- Tout va bien, il faut seulement sortir d'ici. Géo, amène-nous en dehors de ce trou.

\- O-oui, majesté, sursauta Géo, toujours un peu mal à l'aise par la lourdeur de l'air emplie de désir et de chaleur.

Le soldat réajusta ses petites lunettes de soleil qu'il ne quittait jamais et sortit presque en courant de la pièce jonchée de corps inertes.

Hyoga prit la main de Shun dans la sienne et le tira à ses côtés pour qu'ils prennent la suite de Géo.

\- Attends, dit subitement Hyoga par-dessus son épaule. Tu sais déjà que je suis un prince ?

Shun eut un sourire de pitié et serra un peu plus la main de Hyoga.

\- Je ne crois même pas que ton prénom existe ailleurs que dans la famille royale. Ça à été facile à deviner.

Après un instant de moue, Hyoga haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne me voyais de toute façon pas te mentir dans les lettres.

Ils parvinrent à sortir sans grandes peines du bâtiment qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages et trouvèrent une route qui semblait partir en direction de Tokugawa. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient de la cour cerclant l'imposant bâtiment à la façade décrépie, un coup de feu éclata avec force derrière eux. Ils sursautèrent tous les trois puis se tournèrent vers la source heureusement bénigne du vacarme.

Un _alpha_ épais, rouge de colère et de blessures ouvertes au visage était planté derrière eux un fusil tendu devant lui.

\- Sales porcs ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence, oser ainsi venir foutre la merde chez moi…c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! aucun noble n'a le droit d'une telle impunité ! je vais vous le faire payer !

\- Et l'enlèvement de l' _arkidian_ d'un des princes héritiers, c'est quoi ? rétorqua Hyoga en comprenant qu'il devait s'agir du chef de la meute. J'aurais le droit de te faire couper en petits morceaux et expédié dans le monde entier si je le voulais, pour avoir seulement osé pensé à poser la main sur lui. Et pour l'organisation d'un coup d'Etat, ma famille entière pourrait réclamer ta tête. (Face à l'air surpris de son adversaire sur ce que le prince savait des agissements de cette meute, Hyoga se permit de sourire) Hé oui, Jujhug m'a tout avoué. Je te conseille de suivre son exemple et de décamper avant que je décide de réellement te traiter en tant que criminel dangereux.

\- J'emmerde la famille royale et tous ses ancêtres ! gronda à en mettant de nouveau en joug son canon en direction d'eux.

Hyoga entendit Shun crier son nom mais il était trop proche pour que le coup puisse à présent le rater. Lorsqu'il vit le fusil cracher un nouveau nuage de poudre et d'éclair il ferma les yeux tout en se tenant bien droit afin d'être sûr que Shun ne puisse être touché par erreur. Il ne sentit cependant jamais le coup venir jusqu'à lui. A la seconde où la déflagration résonna autour d'eux, des cavaliers débaroulèrent dans la cour en brandissant des épées et des lances aux couleurs de la famille impériale. Ils se jetèrent sur l' _alpha_ qui n'eut le temps que d'appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme avant qu'on la lui arrache des mains et que l'arme ne tire en direction du ciel.

Hyoga poussa un soupir de soulagement et se permit de quitter son adversaire des yeux pour retourner auprès de Shun. L' _oméga_ semblait assez hérissé de la présence de tant de soldats autour d'eux.

\- Ce sont des amis, avança le prince en lui souriant, ils sont à mes ordres et sont sûrement envoyés à mon père.

\- Je devrais probablement m'en aller avant qu'ils ne me voient, dit subitement Shun en se reculant.

\- Quoi ? non, non, pourquoi tu ferais ça ? ils ne te feront rien je te dis, ils sont de notre côté. Tu es un criminel recherché ou quoi ?

La blague tomba à plat car Shun ne sembla même pas l'entendre. L' _oméga_ continuait de toiser les cavaliers, qui s'occupaient à cercler le domaine et arrêter les derniers habitants encore présents dans les environs, et ce avec tellement d'insistance que Hyoga se mit à craindre que Shun ne soit en fait qu'un autre malfrat voulant profiter de sa fortune et de sa position avec une liste de longs assassinats politiques derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce monde, dit-il alors en secouant la tête. Je n'y connais rien en étiquette et tout ce baratin de riches. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles me ramener discrètement au palais mais en rentrant avec eux, il n'y aura pas moyen de se cacher.

\- Mais il n'y a pas besoin de se cacher, rétorqua Hyoga en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, personne ne va te juger pour ce que tu es et d'où tu viens. Ou alors ils auront affaire à moi. Je te trouvais plus entreprenant dans les lettres.

Ce n'était pas très juste de parler de cela maintenant car Shun était tout juste rescapé d'une captivité plutôt rude, il devait être fatigué et affamé et voulait sûrement se retrouver au calme dans un terrain connu pour se ressourcer. Mais Hyoga était bien déterminé à ne plus lâcher le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait apposé sa morsure, la marque irrémédiable que l' _oméga_ lui appartenait pour toujours.

\- Tu n'as à parler à personne, continua-t-il en le prenant doucement par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite dans ses pas. Je veux simplement que l'on puisse rester ensemble et faire connaissance dans un lieu sûr. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on se rencontre…

\- Hé, je me suis jeter comme un abruti dans un piège tendu par un connard d' _alpha_ complètement taré pour rien ! coupa sèchement Shun. Tu penses vraiment que je ne souhaiterais pas te voir en vrai ? même après ça ? je ne veux simplement pas que l'on se serve de moi pour te dénigrer. Je ne suis pas un noble… je ne suis rien…

L' _oméga_ s'arrêta de marcher mais ne retira pas pour autant son bras de la main de Shun. Il semblait vraiment épuisé et agacé.

\- Excuse-moi…reprit-il finalement en détournant les yeux. Toute cette histoire était assez difficile. Je ne veux pas te repousser. Je veux vraiment passer du temps avec toi. C'est juste que… là, je ne suis pas dans un état mental vraiment ouvert à rencontrer l'empereur et toute sa bande.

Hyoga lui sourit de nouveau et passa son pouce ses lèvres tièdes de Shun.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ça ira mieux lorsqu'on sera posé et que plus personne ne pourra nous menacer ou écouter nos conversations. N'est-ce pas, Géo ?

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec force justement pour que l'éclaireur l'entende et leur lance un regard désavoué. Il ne s'était pas éloigné d'eux, même avec l'endroit cerné par les cavaliers. Shun gloussa doucement en voyant le pauvre soldat lever un poing vengeur en direction de Hyoga et le prince se sentit aussitôt aller mieux grâce à ça.

\- Je préfère quand tu souris, murmura-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de la joue de Shun.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était enfin parvenu à retrouver son _arkidian_ sain et sauf. C'était comme s'il venait de dénicher un collier de perles perdu lors d'une traversée en mer.

* * *

Enfin l'éclaircie dans cette mère de nuages ! je pensai même qu'on les aurait vu faire plus de câlins si ce fichu Géo n'avait pas pourri l'ambiance ! le pauvre, sachez en tout cas qu'il est habitué à être témoins des frasques de Hyoga puisqu'ils sont pour ainsi dire des coéquipiers depuis l'adolescence. C'est un type loyal et sympa, et je pense lui donner un peu plus d'importance dans l'histoire à l'avenir. Je l'imagine très bien avec le look de instructeur Ebisu dans Naruto, je sais pas pourquoi.

Enfin bon, pour ceux qui demanderont, oui, il y a des fusils, des canons et des armes à feu dans ce monde, mais elles sont très rudimentaires, avec le besoin de les fourrer de poudre avant de tirer plusieurs fois et toussa…elles valent souvent assez cher et personne ne sait encore vraiment les manier à part les soldats spécialisés donc on évite encore de les remplacer par les épées.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, même en mp ça me va. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer de publier régulièrement mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire ces temps-ci, bien qu'il faudrait plusieurs fins du monde pour me faire abandonner mes fics' !

bisou bisou


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis fière de vous amener le nouveau chapitre de Voile Actée, merci de votre patience, j'ai encore du mal à caler les cadences d'écriture avec le reste de mes choses à faire, mais normalement, je prévois de sortir un chapitre (par fanfic' les plus populaires) par mois, chapitres qui seront de ce fait plus longs pour compenser.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Si Shun avait précédemment déjà eu l'air idiot dans sa vie, il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler, car ce qu'il vivait sur le moment valait tout dont il aurait pu se souvenir.

Pourtant ce n'était pas si mal en soi. Hyoga sentait très bon et il assurait un excellent travail afin d'empêcher l' _oméga_ de tomber de cheval, notamment en enserrant fermement sa taille de ses deux bras. Cependant, il y avait eu le fait qu'ils avaient été escortés sur le chemin du retour par toute la procession de cavaliers qui étaient apparus pour leur venir en aide, et ce jusqu'à l'entrée du palais impérial. Déjà que Shun trouvait légèrement frustrant que Hyoga ne le laisse pas avoir sa propre monture, maintenant il avait dû subir les regards curieux et collants de tous les citadins qui étaient sortis de chez eux pour assister au défilé bruyant de cavaliers dans les rues de Tokugawa. Ça allait jaser ce soir. Qui pouvait bien être ce petit _oméga_ aux cheveux verts qui se tenait agrippé avec autant de ferveur au cou du Troisième Prince ?!

Cela ne semblait pourtant pas préoccuper particulièrement ce dernier qui avait gardé le menton appuyé sur le haut de la tête de Shun durant tout le voyage, sans cesser de lui déblatérer des flots de paroles désuètes.

Shun avait intérêt à vite lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer longtemps s'il comptait le considérer comme un simple petit _oméga_ soumis. Envers et contre tous, Shun avait à cœur de tenir sa devise de rester toujours fort, même si cela lui demanderait de tenir tête au seul homme au monde qui ne lui voudrait toujours que du bien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du palais rapidement, et Shun put apercevoir quantité de choses qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de son unique et bref passage dans ces lieux. Des fanions de couleurs vives étaient fixés aux balustrades et aux toits des maisons, des lanternes peintes à la main complétaient ce décor pour un rendu se voulant festif. Ne sachant même pas quel jour ils étaient, Shun eut du mal à trouver pour quelle occasion ce genre de décorations souvent couteuses avaient été installées. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question à Hyoga car ce dernier avait déjà arrêté leur monture pour descendre de selle.

Prenant Shun par les bras, l' _alpha_ amena son compagnon à ses côtés sans sembler se préoccuper du chaos de cavaliers, de soldats et de chevaux réunis tout autour d'eux. Les lieux furent vite évacués par ces derniers, aidés par des écuyers ou des serviteurs habitués à de tels mouvements.

\- Viens, dit doucement Hyoga à Shun en le prenant par la main.

Encore retourné par tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, Shun se laissa facilement porter par Hyoga pour qui son corps et son cœur semblait avoir une confiance diablement facile. Ils passèrent d'abord dans une grande porte de bronze richement décorée de striures d'or, qui était bordée de soldat aux torses bombés, pour pénétrer ensuite dans un haut couloir baigné d'une lumière pastellisées par le filtre de vitraux. Une odeur masculine et froide, impérieuse, planait.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda finalement Shun en faisant mine de ralentir leur avancée.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Il faut que tu voies un médecin, et que tu te reposes, te lave pour ne plus empester cet _alpha_ répugnant…mais il faut aussi que nous allions voir mes parents, dit dans une même tirage Hyoga en regardant tout autour d'eux.

Shun n'était donc pas le seul à avoir l'esprit parasité par les hormones. Souriant doucement, le petit _oméga_ avança d'un pas timide en direction de Hyoga, sentant son sang bouillonner un peu plus grâce à cette proximité plus importante. Les yeux habituellement cristallins de Hyoga étaient très sombres, et il exultait d'une odeur d'excitation pimentée qui faisait saliver. Il haletait et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, surtout lorsque tout ce que son corps devait lui hurler était de prendre Shun et de le marquer.

\- Tout va bien, murmura l' _oméga_ en prenant les mains de Hyoga fermement dans les siennes. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.

Penser qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais se rejoindre envoyait des frissons glacés dans l'échine de Shun.

\- Mon cœur…murmura Hyoga, semblant assez ému. Moi aussi je suis très heureux. (Il posa son front contre celui de l' _oméga_ ) Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

L'air était vicié et tiède, et Shun sentit les mains puissantes de Hyoga venir à présent se poser sur ses hanches. Shun n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être dorloté, pourtant avec Hyoga, tout semblait simple…naturel. Aussi, quand leurs lèvres vinrent s'unir, aucun d'entre eux ne fut surpris.

Ce fut vite Hyoga qui prit les commandes de leur baiser, imposant Shun un rythme langoureux mais soutenu, explorant de sa langue les tréfonds du palais de son _oméga_. _Son oméga._ Cette pensée l'exaltait autant que s'il avait les pieds dans un brasier. Dieu que Shun avait bon goût ! c'était comme pouvoir apprécier la saveur de la vie elle-même.

Hyoga baisa la bouche du petit _oméga_ avec tant de force que celui-ci finit par en avoir mal à la nuque. Pour pallier au problème, Hyoga glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de son compagnon et le souleva dans ses bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent à la même hauteur. Passer la surprise, Shun s'accommoda rapidement à la situation et enroula ses jambes sur Hyoga qui lui plaquait le dos contre une des colonnes de marbre trônant dans le couloir.

Après tout ce temps, cette peur, ils pouvaient enfin se clamer l'un l'autre et c'était fantastique.

\- Tu sens si bon…tu vas me rendre fou, siffla Hyoga en semant des baisers sur la mâchoire de Shun.

\- Oui, oui…dit Shun sans même comprendre pourquoi.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge rauque qui les fit détacher les yeux et les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Shun hoqueta rapidement en rougissant puis gesticula pour que Hyoga le lâche.

\- Hiromo ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama rudement Hyoga en se tournant vers son frère aîné qui les toisaient les bras croisés.

\- Est-ce que tu sais que c'est un couloir très passant et que tu risques de l'infester de phéromones ?

\- Oui…je voulais juste…évacuer un peu la pression.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin de passer du temps ensemble et de construire votre lien, mais pour l'amour des dieux, essayez de vous contenir. On a des chambres insonorisées et ignifuges aux odeurs, alors profitez-en. (Subitement, le grand _alpha_ se concentra sur Shun.) Alors c'est lui, le fameux _arkidian_ ?

L'homme le détailla rapidement en souriant. Hyoga se posta devant Shun en grognant.

\- Père voudra le rencontrer. Tu le sais, ça ? dit Hiromo sans sembler effrayé le moins du monde.

\- Je verrai ça avec lui, dit rapidement Hyoga. Maintenant, tu peux nous excuser, Prince Héritier ?

La situation semblait en fait beaucoup amuser Hiromo qui était sûrement déjà passé par cette étape avec son propre _arkidian_ , Keyros. Il prit un malin plaisir à s'écarter très doucement pour les laisser passer. Hyoga leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la main de Shun pour l'emmener derrière lui.

L' _oméga_ avait un teint cramoisi. Cela faisait des années que Shun ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un tel état, à arborés des couleurs aux joues qui n'étaient pas des bleus. Le fait de rencontrer son _arkidian_ avait réduit son corps à des besoins primitifs, à des instincts d' _oméga_ bruts très virulents, qui le commandaient afin qu'il se soumette à Hyoga, et s'il ne savait pas si bien se contrôler, il se serait d'ores et déjà mis à se frotter contre la jambe de son _alpha_.

Lorsqu'il reprit quelques peu ses esprits en marchant dans l'ait frais des couloirs, Shun remarqua qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une aile du palais impérial qui était surtout résidentielle. Des successions de portes qui devaient mener à des chambres ou des salons privatifs défilaient, et le silence régnait.

Réalisant ce qui allait se passer, Shun fut pris d'un rire nerveux perclus d'excitation, d'autant que cette situation ne lui semblait pas du tout révoltante, alors que toute sa vie, la simple idée de coucher avec un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontre lui avait été imbuvable. Mais c'était Hyoga, son _arkidian_ , après tout !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'arrive, il dissimula son sourire derrière sa main libre.

Hyoga le regarda d'un œil tout aussi affamé avant de les faire tourner dans un dernier passage. Il vint ensuite ouvrir une épaisse porte d'où émanait l'odeur du prince, ce devait être sa chambre.

Shun aurait voulu admirer en détail le décor de la pièce qui semblait regorger de choses hétéroclites, de trophées de guerre et d'objets décoratifs exotiques, mais il n'eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau enlassé violemment dans les bras puissants de Hyoga. L' _alpha_ le porta jusqu'au lit en s'aidant d'un seul bras, tout en embrassant Shun et en fouillant rapidement dans une commode à la recherche de quelque chose qui semblait bien caché vu le bruit qu'il faisait. Shun se laissa faire avec plaisir et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son prince, savourant le goût et lui volant ses propres bouffés d'air. Même lorsqu'il avait ses chaleurs, le petit _oméga_ ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà ressenti un tel désir courir sous sa peau. Son corps entier voulait être ravagé par Hyoga et en frissonnait d'avance.

Finalement le prince trouva ce qu'il voulait et se laissa complètement tomber sur le lit en emportant Shun avec lui. Ce dernier retint un cri de surprise ridicule et continua de se coller aux lèvres pleines de Hyoga tandis que ce dernier faisait mine de se déshabiller. D'un coup de rein, il parvint à retirer son pantalon mais avait oublié qu'il avait encore ses chaussures.

\- Attends, attends, mon cœur. Le coupa vivement Hyoga.

\- Laisse-moi faire, hissa Shun en laissant ses yeux émeraudes briller.

La bouche entrouverte pour moins haleter, Hyoga se laissa dévêtir par Shun qui fit doucement mais efficacement glisser sa veste et sa chemise par-dessus ses épaules. Il en profita par caresser la peau pâle du prince sous ses doigts, approuvant ses muscles pectoraux et la fine toison de poils qui les recouvraient.

\- Tu es beau, dit simplement Shun en souriant.

\- Viens là, répondit Hyoga en l'attirant dans un autre baiser tendre.

Ils firent disparaître les derniers vêtements qui leur barraient le chemin puis s'enroulèrent l'un dans l'autre. Vivifiés par le désir et passionnés par les corps respectifs l'un de l'autre.

Shun se retrouva sous son amant qui opérait à un savant travail de léchage de sa clavicule. Le jeune _oméga_ avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un torrent d'eaux vives pour que ces émotions déferlent avec tant de force en lui. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit Hyoga glisser ses doigts sur son aine pour y former davantage de contact. Etre resté tant de temps hors de portée de son _arkidian_ depuis qu'ils s'étaient révélés l'un à l'autre était une idée douloureuse à présent. Plus encore, elle renouvelait la hargne de Shun envers ceux qui avaient crus bon de s'imposer entre lui et Hyoga.

Du côté de Hyoga, maintenant que son _arkidian_ était de retour, le prince était bien décidé à ne plus laisser son petit _oméga_ lui glisser de nouveau entre les doigts. L' _alpha_ sentait tout son corps se consumer d'un besoin qui le faisait voir trouble. Son érection lui en était douloureuse. Il avait des plans définis pour les prochains jours, qui consisteraient à monter combien il aimait déjà Shun, de le nourrir et de le traîner de nouveau au lit pour davantage de plaisirs. Un plan parfait qu'il comptait bien suivre.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Hyoga, que…que tu sois en moi…tellement. S'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi !

Les paroles de Shun, soufflées contre le cou de Hyoga, si pressantes et sincères à la fois, balayèrent pour de bon tout le contrôle du prince avec la force d'un ouragan.

C'était certainement le Besoin et la luxure des _arkidians_ qui parlait en cet instant, ainsi que l'envie de se retrouver pour de bon l'un auprès de l'autre dans une chaude étreinte. Mais les sentiments, l'amour, l'envie de parler et de partager une vie, seraient ce que de vraies âmes-sœurs pourraient accomplir. Et des deux hommes-ci semblaient sur la bonne voie pour réussir…

\- Tu me désarmes, mon beau. Souffla Hyoga en embrassant le front moite de son amant. Comment pourrais-je résister ?

Shun le fit taire par un baiser assez obscène et dominant. Invectivant Hyoga à presser la balade de ses mains plus bas sur son corps. Frottant son sexe rigide contre la hanche de Shun, Hyoga commença à titiller l'entrée de l' _oméga_ qui sécrétait déjà une importante quantité de lubrifiant naturel.

\- On dirait que tu es en chaleur…

\- C'est simplement que je suis content, grinça Shun.

Ondulant l'un sur l'autre, ils crièrent lourdement lorsque Hyoga pénétra le corps ferme et blanc de Shun.

Dans la petite chambre aux murs fait de papier de riz, une humeur lourde et suffocante planait.

Adoptant un rythme cadencé, Hyoga s'acharna sur Shun avec une force qui lui faisait presque peur. Se tenant les mains jointes clouées près d'eux, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques autres minutes avant de parvenir à atteindre l'orgasme. Shun fit le premier, vite rejoint par Hyoga qui le retourna alors rudement sur le ventre avant de le mordre à la nuque, marquant ainsi son appartenance sur Shun et goûtant la saveur de son sang. Cette marque cicatriserait en une empreinte indélébile qui scellerait l'attache entre Hyoga et Shun de même que leur permettrait de partager un lien intrinsèque puissant.

Retombant l'un sur l'autre, pleins de sueur et d'hormones, ne sachant plus où s'arrêtait et où commençait le corps l'un de l'autre, ils tombèrent endormis ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de se rafraîchir ou de faire autre chose que de se câliner doucement. Alors même que la nuit n'était pas encore là, ou qu'on demandait encore au Troisième Prince de réaliser quelques tâches. Dans l'instant tout le monde semblait comprendre les raisons de son absence.

 **WwwwW**

Lorsque Shun ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva emmaillotté dans une paire de bras qui le tenait immobile. Hyoga avait le menton posé sur sa tête et ronflait tendrement.

L'odeur de son arkidian faisait encore frémir les entrailles de Shun, mais celui-ci avait heureusement assez de contrôle pour ne plus se laisser aller.

Se dégageant avec une souplesse gracieuse, le jeune homme s'en alla pour essayer de trouver des toilettes. Il craignit une seconde que le château ne se révèle aussi labyrinthique qu'il ne paraissait vu de l'extérieur, mais heureusement leur chambre avait une petite salle d'eau. ''Petite'' n'était en fait peut-être pas le bon mot. Cette pièce était certes plus exiguë par rapport à la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient dormis Hyoga et lui, mais restait bien plus grande que n'importe quelle chambre d'auberge que Shun avait les moyens de se payer.

Composé d'un parquet de chêne et de quelques éléments de marbre, la salle de bain comportait un énorme bassin déjà remplis d'une eau bouillonnante. Des serviteurs avaient dus passer, des paires de kimonos et de serviettes propres étaient d'ailleurs posées dans un coin.

Shun ne prit pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, l'eau était parfumée au jasmin et fumait comme une marmite. La peau de l' _oméga_ était de plus sèche et tout son corps douloureux. Il lâcha un soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il se laissa glisser dans le bassin et sentit la chaleur envelopper son corps en lui prodiguant un plaisir certain. Aller aux bains publics n'étant évidemment pas sécurisé pour un _oméga_ non marqué comme lui, Shun n'avaient pas souvent eu l'occasion de profiter d'une telle quantité d'eau chaude. Il se rappelait même avoir déjà exploité la salle d'eau d'un groupe de bandits qu'il venait de défaire avant de repartir de leur campement.

Une légère douleur palpita sur la nuque de Shun alors que ce dernier s'immergeait jusqu'au visage dans l'eau, lui rappelant que sa marque d'accouplement venait de lui être apposée depuis peu. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice encore tendre qui formait un petit arc de cercle sur la base de sa nuque, Shun ressenti un léger plaisir de même qu'une excitation que la chaleur du bain menaçait de faire tourner la tête.

Sans se rendre compte, il lâcha un petit râle plaintif assez typique des _omégas_ en détresse de l'attention de leur _alpha_. Shun ne pensait même pas être capable de produire de pareils sons. Cependant cela parut plutôt bien fonctionné, parce que sitôt ces sons erratiques sortir de ses lèvres, une série de pas lourds retentirent dans la chambre, puis la porte coulissante de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Hyoga aux pupilles dilatées, complètement nu, qui semblait chercher du regard une chose qu'il trouvait dans les yeux de Shun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! aboya-t-il en semblant s'attendre à devoir confronter une éventuelle menace.

Shun sursauta en le voyant apparaître. Pour autant il ne se retira pas du bassin. Même la vue de la nudité de Hyoga ne l'aurait jamais extirpé de là.

\- Rien ! se défendit-il en le toisant. Je prends un bain.

L' _oméga_ serra les jambes devant lui, un accès de timidité resonnant en lui maintenant que Hyoga se tenait si près de lui.

\- Sors de là, retourne ronfler ! hissa Shun en évitant son regard.

Une vague d'eau l'éclaboussa alors, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit un œil Hyoga venait de s'assoir à son tour dans la baignoire en soupirant de plaisir.

\- Hé ! tu vas salir l'eau.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon, l'ignora Hyoga en agrippant la jambe de Shun pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

L' _alpha_ le hissa sur ses genoux et enserra sa taille fine de ses mains.

\- C'est une très bonne idée de prendre un bain. Mais évite de pousser de tels cris ça à tendance à me faire paniquer.

\- Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à te contrôler ! grogna Shun.

\- Nous sommes des _arkidians_ , nous sommes faits pour ne pas se contrôler en présence l'un de l'autre.

Cette réplique arracha à Shun un sourire qui passa ensuite ses mains sur la poitrine musclée de Hyoga.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à se prélasser dans l'eau en parlant, précisant ce qu'ils avaient appris l'un de l'autre dans leur correspondance. La brume soulevée par l'eau chaude les rendait langoureux et doux, ils se seraient bien rendormis après ça. Mais lorsqu'un serviteur vint frapper à la porte de leur chambre pour leur annoncer que l'empereur voulait les voir, ils durent se convaincre de quitter leurs embrassades et d'aller se changer.

Ce fut ici que les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Une cohorte de caméristes et de serviteurs déboula dans la chambre dans les minutes suivantes, apportant des tas d'étoffes et de vêtements qu'ils enfilèrent ridiculement vite à Hyoga qui ne sourcilla pas durant tout le processus. Il garda un air confiant jusqu'à prendre les traits du Troisième Prince, les cheveux coiffés en arrière et l'air…vraiment princier et fier, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Vêtu à présent d'une tunique brodée d'or couverte d'ornements complexes dans lequel il semblait évoluer en toute aisance, Hyoga indiqua rapidement la suite des évènements à Shun qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son peignoir de bain et l'observait d'un air dubitatif.

\- Je vais y aller en premier. En attendant, Clara et ses caméristes va prendre tes mesures et te donner de quoi t'habiller.

\- Je ne peux simplement pas prendre ma tenue normale ?

\- Désolé mon beau, dit Hyoga d'un air peiné. Mais pour rencontrer mon père, il faut tenir les apparences. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de trop exubérant ne te seras imposé.

\- Je ne sais pas si toute cette histoire va vraiment me plaire…grommela Shun en croisant les bras.

\- Un _arkidian_ royal n'aura jamais à se plier à l'Etiquette, sourit Hyoga en remettant sa veste bien en place sur ses épaules. Tant que tu ne poignarde personne, je pense que ça ira.

Hyoga ricana et prit les épaules de Shun entre ses mains.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, dit Shun avec sauvagerie.

L' _alpha_ l'embrassa rapidement puis sortit de la chambre, laissant le champ libre à la dénommée Clara qui était une femme bien en chair, grande, à l'expression sévère. Elle regarda longuement Shun de haut en bas en silence, comme si elle évaluait l'étendue du travail avant de s'y mettre.

\- Je ne mettrais pas de robe, précisa froidement Shun en la toisant.

\- Et pour le kimono ?

Tokugawa étant une ville à la tradition assumée et prônée comme un art, Shun pouvait bien comprendre qu'il soit important pour eux que les consorts et les membres de la famille impériale doive se soumettre à des tenues et des cérémonies quelques peu dépassées, cependant il ne pouvait pas déjà être assimilé au milieu impérial ! sa marque d'accouplement n'avait même pas encore séché, et Shun voulait prendre le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment accepter et en parler avec Hyoga. Tout était allé bien vite dernièrement, aussi l' _oméga_ souhaitait ne pas se retrouver enfermé au palais si vite, incapable de continuer son travail de mercenaire, tout accros à l'action qu'il était, il ne pouvait abandonner ça.

Clara lui présenta un kimono superbe, aux teintes claires, dorées et émeraudes, représentant des fleurs et des oiseaux.

\- Cela évoque une variété rare d'acacias, aux fleurs dorées et aux longues feuilles. Je pense que cela devrait sublimer la couleur de tes yeux, nota Clara qui semblait sentir la curiosité prude de Shun.

\- C'est un kimono de fête, un furisode, non ?

\- Grands dieux, non ! ce n'est qu'un vêtement de bienséance, destiné à mettre en valeur mais à ne rien fêter de particulier. Les véritables tenues de célébrations sont plus impressionnantes, et réservées pour les festivités annuelles, les réceptions…ou les mariages.

La femme pesa tant sur le dernier mot que Shun sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à se marier, encore moins à pondre un héritier. Si même les serviteurs se mettaient déjà à le harceler pour qu'il remplisse la ''tâche'' d'un _oméga_ qui consistait bien souvent à écarter les cuisses et à être admiré comme une plante exotique, ils n'allaient pas être satisfaits. Heureusement, il sentait bien que Hyoga ne le forcerait jamais à faire une telle chose. La confiance que Shun avait pour son _alpha_ était vraiment désarmante, mais Shun accueillait cela comme un bon signe pour leur relation.

\- Il y aura un pantalon en dessous du kimono, précisa Clara qui cherchait quelque chose dans l'un des coffres tenus par un serviteur. Ainsi que quelques parures et autres couches de tissus, mais rien de bien méchant. A présent, levez un peu les bras, je vais prendre vos mesures.

La femme tendit entre ses doigts légèrement boudinés une ficelle couverte de nombres qu'elle fit glisser tout autour de la taille de Shun. Elle prit répéta l'opération plusieurs fois sur diverses parties du corps de Shun qui ne se sentait pas de la repousser vu le respect et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve pour ne pas brusquer Shun.

Elle finit par se relever et le regarder de son air de maman stricte en faisant glisser sa ficelle de mesure entre ses doigts à la manière d'un fouet.

\- Pouvons-nous passer à l'essayage ? pour cette fois, nous réajusterons directement sur vous la tenue. Le prince doit s'impatienter…

Shun hocha doucement la tête, sachant pertinemment que pour pouvoir vivre avec Hyoga, il devait se plier à cela, même si cela l'horripilait quelque peu. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore pu déjeuner avec tout ça !

Se pinçant les lèvres pour supporter la désagréable sensation des mains d'inconnus passant sur son corps, Shun laissa les caméristes lui glisser des vêtements, ne le laissant heureusement pas longtemps complètement nu entre le peignoir et le kimono.

En tout il avait dû être recouvert d'au moins trois couches de vêtements, avec le kimono. Heureusement peu de ces tenues étaient vraiment lourdes, la saison encore chaude nécessitait que l'on porte des vêtements légers qui enveloppaient les corps sans gêner les mouvements. Le pantalon était de plus semblable à celui d'un cavalier, confortable et d'une belle couleur crème. Rien qu'en portant cela Shun se sentait plus à l'aise. Il se laissa même faire pour qu'on le maquille et qu'on le coiffe, vérifiant toujours que les serviteurs n'abusent pas trop de ce privilège. Ils lui apposèrent une légère couche de fonds de teint pour rehausser la teinte de ses joues, ainsi qu'une note de couleur sur ses lèvres et ses paupières qui le rendaient, il le devait bien admettre, assez beau même si Shun ne se maquillerait jamais quand même de sa simple envie. Les serviteurs attachèrent également ses cheveux en une simple queue de cheval grâce à un petit attirail fait de bois lustré et peint. Jugeant que cela suffisait, Shun se libérait alors des mains des serviteurs, se relevant de son siège tout en réajustant les pans de son kimono devant lui.

La ceinture ocre d'or qui passait autour de ses hanches et qui maintenait toute la tenue en place autour de son corps était assez serrée et le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il insista tout de même pour sortir de la chambre qui humait fort le parfum dont il avait été aspergé lorsqu'il ne regardait pas.

Cependant, sortir de la chambre ne suffit pas à échapper à l'attention des serviteurs, parce que Shun se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller, dans ces profonds couloirs cernés de hauts murs de papiers de riz, pour retrouver Hyoga. Il se résigna finalement à suivre Clara et sa cohorte de serviteurs, qui en profitèrent pour essayer de lui faire une manucure en chemin. Cette attention avait sérieusement tendance à taper sur les nerfs de Shun mais ils arrivèrent bien vite à la porte qui était censée mener à sa rencontre avec l'empereur.

 **WwwwW**

Arriver en avance dans la salle de réunion où l'empereur les attendait aurait été pour Hyoga un avantage, cependant cela se révéla vite un problème lorsqu'aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à trouver de quoi parler. Eux qui voulaient éviter d'évoquer des sujets trop importants avant l'arrivée de Shun -car il en était le sujet pour la plupart-, ils se retrouvèrent donc l'empereur et lui, à genoux en face l'un de l'autre, plantés au milieu d'un salle qui exprimait le luxe et la volupté propre à la famille impériale Le bois d'essence noble, les meubles laqués et rehaussés d'or, et les cloisons silencieusement coulissantes et couvertes d'un papier de riz premier choix…observant tout cela Hyoga sentit une certaine fierté grandir envers son père, qui avait pris la décision de les installer dans une des plus belles salles de réunions du palais pour une simple conversation. Bien que petite, cette pièce longue et superbe était très éclairée et disposait d'un balcon fleuri qui offrait la vue à un jardin zen très bien entretenu où beaucoup de gens aimaient aller se promener.

\- Il fait chaud, en ce moment, non ? pourtant l'été est fini…, nota son père qui se frottait sans cesse ses mains l'une dans l'autre nerveusement, parce qu'il voulait sûrement retrouver son calumet et son tabac.

\- Oui, put simplement répondre Hyoga, que la distance avec Shun rendait autrement agité.

Heureusement, ce dernier arriva rapidement. Et son apparence souffla littéralement Hyoga qui en oublia de se relever de son coussin lorsque l' _oméga_ entra dans la pièce.

Shun ressemblait à ces éphèbes et autres geishas peint et habillés pour aspirer toute la lumière à eux. Clara avait fait un très bon travail pour allier le raffinement du maquillage tout en soulignant la sauvage beauté de Shun. Avoir cette apparence de muse indomptée semblait tout naturel à l' _oméga_. Hyoga sentit ses entrailles se vriller d'affection et son aine gonfler d'excitation. La présence de son père lui permit au moins de se contenir un peu et d'accueillir Shun par un sourire empreint de chaleur et une main tendue.

Shun se concentra sur le regard bleuté et affectueux de son _arkidian_ , il s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il vint s'agenouiller sur le coussin vide laisser à côté du prince sans rien dire, mais semblant visiblement être mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, l'empereur prit vite la parole pour mettre un terme à ce silence.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous retrouver si vite, et ensemble, commença-t-il en empruntant un sourire plein de sympathie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez traversés de rudes épreuves, que je ne voudrais pour le moins du monde alourdir.

\- Il me semble que tous les _arkidians_ qui se trouvent ont souvent l'occasion de vivre beaucoup de mésaventures, dit Hyoga en haussant les épaules.

Il était communément admis que les _arkidians_ qui se réunissaient traversaient souvent des périodes compliquées avant de trouver l'idylle amoureuse tant espérée par la noblesse du titre. Venant parfois d'un milieu ou d'une culture différente, c'était un exploit que de parvenir à dépasser la simple attirance hormonale et aimer véritablement et durablement son partenaire pour ce qu'il était. Trouver son _arkidian_ ne voulait donc pas toujours dire trouver le bonheur.

L'empereur ria doucement et hocha la tête. Il entama ensuite la conversation sur le détail des derniers évènements, et Shun se retint de faire des interventions trop longues, lui qui ne se sentait toujours confortable dans cette tenue qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un cheval de défilée. Heureusement les deux royaux ne lui en demandèrent pas trop et ne requirent sa participation active que pour affirmer certaines choses. Ils parlèrent rapidement du subterfuge mis en place par le traître Jujhug pour que la famille impériale ne retrouve jamais Shun et que ce dernier soit livré à la meute rebelle. Le sort de cette dernière et de ses membres fut d'ailleurs évoqué, mais rien de bien surprenant ne fit conclus, la plupart seraient exilés, envoyés en galère ou emprisonnés, la peine de mort n'étant requise que pour les crimes exceptionnellement graves dans ce pays. Shun balaya rapidement ces informations. L' _oméga_ voulait vite tourner la page et oublier tout cela.

La suite de la conversation ne fut malheureusement pas plus plaisante. Elle commença pourtant innocemment.

\- Shun, as-tu de la famille que tu aurais besoin de contacter ? demanda l'empereur en sirotant un verre de saké qu'il avait fait venir durant leur entretien.

L' _oméga_ secoua la tête.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore vivants.

\- Je pourrais essayer de les retrouver si tu le souhaite, proposa l'empereur.

\- J'apprécie l'attention, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, affirma platement Shun.

Hyoga lui lança un petit regard interrogatif et Shun sut qu'il aurait droit à une nouvelle salve de questions à ce sujet plus tard, mais il ne s'en enquit pas vraiment. Son histoire familiale était simple ses parents étaient assez pauvres. Ils avaient essayé plus d'une fois de faire entrer Shun dans des activités de vols ou de prostitutions mais celui-ci avait toujours refusé fermement quitte à se prendre des claques. Lorsqu'il eut appris à manier une dague et à compter les pièces, il les quitta pour tracer sa route de son côté et cela ne lui avait pas si mal réussi puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant dans le salon personnel d'un des hommes les plus importants du pays.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes à ce que tu t'installes au palais.

Shun se tendit à cette idée bien qu'elle soit compréhensible puisqu'il ne possédait pas de domicile fixe. Ce qui l'inquiétait était que cela soit le premier acte pour l'enchaîner ici.

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée…souffla-t-il d'un air plein de retenue.

La main chaude de Hyoga apparut sur la sienne, ce qui permit de détendre un peu Shun.

\- Bien, bien, continua l'empereur en les fixant de ses petits yeux brillants. Et pour le mariage ?

Cette fois, ce fut Hyoga et Shun qui sursautèrent tous les deux.

\- Pardon père, mais c'est trop tôt pour parler de ça ! dit vivement Hyoga. Nous avons à peine déjà passé une nuit ensemble…

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de faire ça par la suite. Mais pour légitimer proprement votre accouplement et rassurer le conseil impérial, je préconise de réaliser cette cérémonie rapidement. Ce sera tout ce que je commanderais de faire à ton _arkidian_ , fils. En plus des héritiers, bien évidemment.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien lui « commander » de faire, grogna Hyoga. Je l'ai déjà marqué. Il porte mon odeur et sera avec moi constamment à partir de maintenant, si cela ne rassure pas le conseil alors ils peuvent aller en enfer.

L'empereur leva un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien, il eut un petit sourire sec puis croisa les bras.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène à chaque fois qu'un de mes fils me présente son _arkidian_ , soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi aucun de vous n'aspire à suivre mes ordres et à se plier aux coutumes ?

\- Parce que nous sommes des adultes maintenant, et que nous voyons les choses différemment, selon notre propre opinion, répondit Hyoga en se penchant en avant. Et aussi parce que nous aimons marcher sur les vieilles traditions poussiéreuses pour faire mousser ce stupide conseil et toi, accessoirement.

\- Tous les mêmes…murmura l'empereur en secouant la tête d'un air soucieux. Je sens que je vais finir par léguer mon royaume à un de mes chiens de compagnie. Ce sont les seuls êtres loyaux envers moi.

Cette dernière réplique fut prononcée d'un ton étrangement léger, et Hyoga se permit de ricaner. Shun supposa que ce fut bon signe.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa. Tu seras le premier au courant lorsque nous désirerons nous marier pour de bon.

\- Si je ne suis pas déjà mort à ce moment-là ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dans cet instant Shun put voir toute l'affection que Hyoga et son père avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il se toisaient certes avec animalité, comme naturellement deux _alphas_ le faisaient, surtout en présence d'un _oméga_. Mais avaient tous deux des regards brillants de respect, aucuns d'eux ne souhait le malheur de l'autre.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que Shun doit apprendre sur le fonctionnement de ces lieux, mais je ne doute pas que tu le feras, fils, dit finalement l'empereur en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Absolument, répondit Hyoga en gonflant le torse.

\- Il y aura probablement un petit banquet de prévu pour vous deux, ajouta le père de Hyoga d'un air innocent. C'est la moindre des choses pour que tout le monde puisse le rencontrer convenablement.

\- Tant que je n'aurai pas à faire de discours...lui dit aussitôt Shun en haussant les épaules.

L'empereur rit de bon cœur à sa remarque et se tourna davantage vers lui.

\- Crois-moi que rien ne te sera forcé ici, Shun. Tout te sera plutôt offert.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux.

\- Il a de l'esprit, ce petit. Est-ce que par hasard tu sais jouer au jeu de go ?

\- Ne dis pas oui, il te kidnapperait tous les soirs pour jouer avec lui, souffla rapidement Hyoga.

\- Je sais que tu ne le permettrais pas, répondit sur le même ton Shun en lui embrassant la joue.

L'empereur les interrompit alors qu'il se courbait pour exécuter une rapide révérence au sol face à Shun.

\- Je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans notre famille, Shun. En mon nom, celui d'empereur et celui de père, je tiens à te souhaiter la bienvenue. Tu trouveras toujours de l'aide et du soutien en ces lieux.

Shun fut soufflé de cette brusque démarque d'affection et prit une longue seconde avant de faire une révérence lui aussi.

\- M-Merci beaucoup, Majesté. Je ferai tout pour rendre votre fils heureux et fier.

Hyoga passa en silence une main dans le dos de Shun pour qu'il sente son soutien, puis l'aida à se relever de son coussin, rester si longtemps à genoux ayant facilité à ce que leurs jambes deviennent cotonneuses.

\- Je suis content que l'on ait pu ainsi discuter et se rencontrer calmement, affirma l'empereur. Savoir que Hyoga s'est accouplé avec quelqu'un qui lui corresponds si bien me fait chaud au cœur. Cela rassura notamment ton autre père, Hyoga.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hyoga.

\- Bien, nous avons trouvés un apothicaire qui est capable de lui faire des décoctions qui redonne de l'énergie. Il aurait aimé être présent mais il est encore faible.

\- Je le rencontrerais avec plaisir quand il sera disposé à le faire, dit Shun.

Peu de gens dans le pays entier n'était déjà pas au courant de la délicate santé du deuxième Empereur. Pour justifier son absence en public, certains murmurait qu'il était déjà mort et d'autres qu'il se soit enfui loin d'ici, mais la vérité était simplement qu'il possède une santé fragile et un désir profond pour le recueillement et la solitude.

L'empereur sembla très reconnaissant de la réponse de Shun, il lui sourit puis prit l'une des mains de l' _oméga_ dans les siennes. Il hocha doucement la tête puis s'écarta d'eux en prenant la direction de la porte.

\- Je vous revois bientôt, peut-être au dîner. Mes activités étouffantes d'empereur m'attendent.

Il disparut par la suite sans rien ajouter. Laissant une traînée de parfum aux relents de tabac derrière lui ainsi qu'un silence respectueux.

\- Je peux aller me changer maintenant ? demanda Shun en se tournant vers Hyoga.

Hyoga s'esclaffa et reconduit Shun jusqu'à leur chambre, il était visiblement très détendu grâce au bon déroulement de leur entretien et ne cessait de sourire et de parler des environs, des secrets et des anecdotes relatifs au palais impérial.

Rentrés dans la chambre de Hyoga, Shun se retint de demander de l'aide au prince pour retirer ses vêtements. -Parce que ça risquait fort de le refaire plonger dans leur lit dans un déferlement de phéromones et de passion alors qu'ils parvenaient tout juste à se rafraîchir les idées- Plutôt, il s'en extirpa seul, et enfila une tenue proche de celle de Hyoga, qui avait été laissée sur le lit aux mesures de Shun, et qui possédait déjà le mérite de ne pas être un kimono serré.

\- Oh, on a rapporté tes affaires de ta chambre d'auberge, nota vivement Hyoga. Des hommes de mon père ont dû s'en occuper.

L'idée de récupérer ses vieux habits et surtout ses armes, réjouit fortement Shun, qui se dépêcha de terminer de se changer pour accourir voir ce que Hyoga avait trouvé près de leur lit. Il se stoppa cependant lorsqu'il aperçut ce que Hyoga venait de trouver parmi ses affaires.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton simple en tendant sous le nez de Shun un rouleau de parchemin aux couleurs de la garde citadine.

Shun passa rapidement sa lague sur ses lèvres et hésita un instant à éprouver de la honte pour cela. Puis se souvint que cela composa une partie de sa vie et se tint le menton droit tout en répondant.

\- C'est un avis de recherche.

Hyoga fronça les sourcils et déroula rapidement le rouleau de papier, craignant peut-être d'y découvrir le visage de Shun. Mais ce fut celui d'un parfait inconnu à l'air assez mauvais qu'il trouva.

\- Je suis chasseur de prime, tu te rappelles ? dit Shun en croisant les bras devant lui, prêt à affronter une dispute.

\- Oui, je me souviens…dit Hyoga sans quitter des yeux le bout de papier. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais par hasard retrouver cet homme ?

\- Par hasard, oui. Il y a une très grosse prime sur sa tête.

Hyoga mordit une de ses lèvres et replia doucement le parchemin.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour l'argent que tu fais ça, dit-il.

\- En effet. Ce type est une ordure. Un violeur récidiviste qui a toujours su s'en sortir parce qu'il a un frère général. Et j'ai de très bonnes pistes pour le retrouver.

Hyoga devait savoir à présent que Shun n'était pas un _oméga_ comme les autres, du type de ceux qui font à manger et attendent bien sagement à la maison que le temps passe tout en se couvrant de crème antirides pour que cela ne se voit quand même pas trop. C'était un véritable plaisir pour lui d'avoir un partenaire aussi fort, et même si ça l'empoisonnerait d'inquiétude, il se devait de bien respecter ça. Cela lui demanderait sûrement du temps et des erreurs pour y parvenir en totalité, mais le plus important était maintenant, car il fallait un premier pas.

Il tendit doucement le rouleau à Shun.

\- Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher de le faire, affirma-t-il. Je comprends que ça puisse compter pour toi et que tu ne veuilles en aucun cas passer ton temps enfermer au palais. Mais je désire simplement qu'en échange, tu sois transparent sur ce sujet avec moi et que tu me dises lorsque tu comptes aller t'en prendre à quelques bandits. Parce que je viendrais toujours avec toi.

Après une seconde de silence Shun lui sourit tout en enserrant le parchemin entre ses mains.

\- C'est équitable. Mais je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour moi.

\- Là, c'est beaucoup trop me demander, plaisanta Hyoga en entourant Shun de ses bras. Parce que je vais passer mon temps à hurler dès que je ne te verrais plus.

\- Argh, je savais que cet _arkidian_ serait un menteur, souffla Shun en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est trop tard pour le regretter, sourit Hyoga en amorçant un baiser, tu es à moi pour l'éternité.

 **A suivre**

* * *

Le chapitre prochain sera donc plus aventureux puisqu'il racontera l'aventure de Shun et Hyoga en tant que chasseur de prime, ce qui ne sera évidemment pas facile sachant qu'ils travaillent encore sur leur relation et que leur horizon est remplis d'ennemis ! A bientôt !


End file.
